Shadows
by thefollyofmolly
Summary: Discontinued. Upon meeting his alterego, Shadow Link, Link finds that his life takes an unexpected turn. Such as being thrown into a pile of turmoil, violence, and, worst of all, love.ZeLink
1. Wonder Land

So. I've decided to discontinue my Forced To Learn fanfiction. Seriously, this is the first time I've ever discontinued a fanfic, and probably my last.

Anyway, I've started a new story! Yay! It'll help keep me a Zelda fan till Twilight Princess comes out…long…long time from now…

This is basically pretty random. But I DO know that it will be about Shadow Link. And Ganon. And all this random stuff.

I plan this to be pretty short. Maybe 4-6 chapters. Dunno. Whatever my fingers tell me.

---

Title: Shadows  
Chapter: Wonder Land  
Rating: PG, mild language  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or Nintendo. If I did, TP would already be out.

---

_Shadows of my past_

_Shadows that remind me_

_Of what I used to be.  
_---

Zelda stared blankly ahead of her; taking in the scene that entranced me so many times before. Out on her balcony, built upon her home--her castle--, she would stand every day, at sunset. Her elbows would rest on the banister, and she would lean forward just slightly, as if she could fly to the multi-colored horizon.

Ahead were the rolling planes of Hyrule, ending with the high-peaked mountains, with the sun just gently gracing them, casting pastel colors against the darkening sky above. Stars appeared out of nowhere, and after that moment, the colors faded into dusk.

Her child-like amazement would change then; change to the look she always seemed to have; that ever so fake melancholy look that was despised by her friends but praised by the politicians. She would turn from the lands, from the courtyards and the trees desperately pleading her to climb them, and she'd look blankly into her plushly furnished chambers--an empty hollow that she called her room. But all knew that she wanted her room to be the vast, beautiful Hyrule. Even to live in a shack would be a salvation from the quick-pace-no-peace castle.

I turned to look at my friend--the beloved Princess Zelda. Nights like this really rewarded the work I had to go through. Being a high-ranking knight really had its advantages--I was able to be applied as Zelda's personal guard, and ended up being her personal friend.

"You should be getting to your quarters," Zelda's voice broke the comfortable silence, and, in response, I gave her a short nod. I wished that the sunset would last forever, so we could talk forever, but, sadly, that was only a distant want--nothing that compared to the wants of the Hylian peoples. They came before me, and I hated that. "Goodnight," I made my way to her door, with Zelda's soft foot-falls close behind me. I turned one last time to get one last look at her till morning. She wasn't smiling, and, as usual, that monarchy monotone had come over her, but a spark was in her trademark blue eyes...this spark only belonging to me. "Goodnight..." Zelda responded softly, looking vaguely away, already lost in her probably troubling thoughts.

---

The halls were quite empty at this time, though it wasn't very late. Everyone was extremely tired by the end of the day, and hit the hay right after sunset--well, most, anyway. I usually made my way to the stalls to see to Epona.

I looked out the various huge, pane-less windows lining the halls, which portraits of all the Princess Zeldas were between in regular intervals. On the other side of the hall, all the previous Heroes were vertical, and further down different people, all recognizable and famous, were placed.

I came to a halt in front of one of the portraits. It was of a boy, almost a man. His features were set like stone--his hair blonde and his eyes blue, and his skin pasty pale. A slight smirk twitched on my lips, for this boy--this man--he looked a lot like me...It was a little unsettling, because all the Heroes had the same looks, and, ironically, all the same name...Link.

My name was, and remains: Link. All the Links in Hyrule had saved the land once or twice, and saved all the Zeldas, probably more than twice, except for me. There was a slight difference between me and these heroes, and that was that they were dirt poor. No, I was not dirt poor, for my father had been a valiant knight, and I had the intention of walking his path. If I remember correctly, none of these heroes were knights.

Now, it wasn't that the thought of being a hero(facing dangers that I'd never known, ect, ect,)scared me...it just wasn't that appealing to me, really. It's a cliché thing, if you think about it. Saving the princess and the land all by myself, without anyone's help, except for a certain obnoxious faerie, which I could've _sworn _had been just stalking me earlier...

Anyway, on with the story. I had soon arrived at Epona's(who met me with a happy whinny) stable with my thoughts all in a jumble. Not only had I been thinking of my would-be inevitable fate, but also of Princess Zelda. She and I had just been coming into age, and she was getting, dare I say it, _hormonal. _It wasn't her fault...seriously, it wasn't. It was those preppy, giggly maids who seemed to stalk her. Every time a male walked by, excluding me(they'd all glare at me), they'd start into a fit of giggles. Of course, _they'd _always been like that, but now, heaven forbid, _Zelda _was joining them!

It wasn't like I was jealous or anything...I just...couldn't figure why they hated me so much. I was the only one who treated Zelda like a human being, not some Goddess who needed to be followed _everywhere_...and maybe that _was _why they hated me. But Zelda always complained that she needed her space, so why was _she_ glaring at me?

I sighed, leaning against Epona, who gave me a nip, for she was trying to get to sleep. "Fine, have it your way."

Epona opened a dark, deep chocolate eye that twinkled in a brilliant smile. She thought she won! I laughed and leapt unto her back, and, no matter how much she bucked, I would not be removed.

"C'mon, Epona!" I cried, clinging to her silky mane, "You know me better!" After she settled down, I did too. I rested my head on her sturdy neck and spreading myself out on her long, thick body. Epona was the best bed ever, even if she was a horse.

--- Morning sunshine peeped through the stable shutters. The rays aimed at my eyes, and I fluttered them slowly open, rubbing the sleep away. I looked around, trying to remember where I was. I could never remember anything in the morning...it always took me awhile to remember what had just happened. Then I remembered that I was in the stables...sleeping on Epona's back.

I looked over at my mare, whose neck was bent and her eyes were closed. I decided to spend my time studying the lit dust particles, and the way the sunlight shifted the shadows every passing minute. Finally, the shadows were short enough to tell me that everyone had awoken, for I'd awoken hours earlier than any normal Hylian. I always did.

"We gotta get ta' work, Epona." I slid gracefully off the horse. She snorted in annoyance. "I guess you're not a morning person." She gave me a "no, _really_?" look.

"So, what are you planning to do today?" Zelda was before me, coming swift and quiet enough so even I could not to hear her. Of course, people like me just don't get surprised, which is a disappointment to most.

"Not much. Compared to you, anyway." I picked up a dusty, old brush, and started away at Epona's coat, though the glossy shine practically screamed that she was in no need for a groom.

"Oh, how wrong you are, Link-y." Zelda went on the other side of Epona, and, just to annoy me, spread herself over the back of the horse, looking at me with wide, shiny eyes...shiny...

"Link-y?" I arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, Link-y." She waved off the matter, and then turned her stomach against Epona's side, resting her elbows against Epona's spine, "I am not busy today. My father is away at some meeting, and one of my maids is having a wedding, so all my other maids decided to attend. And, it seems all the other guards and knights have decided that you can satisfy my protection needs. Or...I could've just annoyed them into leaving me alone..."

"Why aren't you attending the wedding?" I asked, putting Epona's brush away and rechreiving her reigns and saddle.

"Oh, I hate that wench." Zelda responded simply.

"Be careful, one of those politics is probably lurking around." I tested the saddle strap.

"They're all critiques...every last one of them." She finally pulled away from Epona, letting me finish my work. "If I do anything un-lady-like, they report me to my father right away." She heaved a bitter sigh.

"Oh well, at least you get everything you want." I mounted Epona, then looked down at a smug looking Zelda. "Want to come along?" I held out a hand.

"Maybe I don't _want _to." Zelda sneered, "I do get everything I _want_."

"Don't be offended," I looked down at her, and her mocking smile disappeared.

"Okay," She complied quietly.

---

A mad notion came over me in that awkward silence. I had a sudden feeling, and instinct maybe, to grasp Zelda's hand and, with one fluid motion, swung her onto Epona's back. I knew there were people watching--people that would probably cause me to be sent to the dungeon for "harassing" the princess, but the feeling over her pressed against me was worth it.

"Hold on tight," I whispered. Her arms, slowly and reluctantly, wrapped around my middle. 

"I've never ridden two person before..." Zelda said in my ear, her warm breath tickling it.

"You'll be fine." And, with that, I gently nudged Epona in the sides, and she was off like a brown lightning bolt.

---

"AHHHHHHH!" Zelda screamed in pure delight. Her screams were followed by gales of laughter and giggles. I imagined that she had probably never ridden this fast before, and she still didn't even know how fast my horse could go.

"Having...fun!" I asked with my breath caught in my throat.

"Yess!" Zelda laughed in my ear as we leapt over a wide river. "Take...take me...all over...Hyrule!" I could just barely hear her request through the wind, but I was more than ready to show her a tour of her own land.

---

Afternoon peaked with perfect Summer temperature--not too hot and not too cold. Just right. The wind whipping our faces was also perfectly warm, and smelled fresh. We were traveling through vast fields, being careful not to trample over crops.

The grass was green and the sky was blue--and fluffy white cotton balls moved leisurely through the sky. The soft breeze rustled branches of large, sparse trees. The farming towns were not lush, thankfully, and made great riding places, as long as the field was empty. This was perfect timing for Epona to show off.

Zelda let out a squeal as Epona took off even faster, not even breaking a sweat. Her hooves barely hit the ground, and it seemed as if we were flying. I felt Zelda's arms briefly leave my waist as she let out a loud "whoop!" It must've felt really good to let out all her troubles like that.

"Whoa, Epona!" I pulled at the reigns, and Epona came to an abrupt, obedient stop. In her trance, she had almost ran off a cliff.

"That was close." Zelda gasped in a hoarse voice. She was right. We were on the edge of a forty to a hundred foot drop. Below us lay a deep, dense forest, with some of the trees just barely reaching the cliff.

"Looks like we came out a little far." I unmounted Epona, helping Zelda down.

"A little!" Zelda exclaimed, pointing out to where she supposed the castle was. "We're a long, long ways out of Hyrule!"

"I guess so." I wasn't really paying attention to the fact that this land wasn't part of Hyrule...rather that it was amazing. It looked as if fall had been petrified...for the leaves were all tints of bright yellow, orange, and deep red. "I think it's Fall."

"And if someone finds out that I..." Zelda looked at me and blinked, then around at the place. "That's odd. It should be Summer."

"I don't like it here." I said. Epona whinnied quietly, her eyes wide with paranoia. "Either does Epona, let's go"

"No...I want to see why it's like this." Zelda pulled away, examining the wall of multi-colored trees before us. She started into the thicket, a look of mesmerized wonderment.

"Zelda..." I growled, my teeth clenched. "Let's go back. Now."

"Link...isn't beautiful?" Zelda was disappearing into the shadows, and I had no choice but to follow her.

---

What Zelda had said was true--the place was beautiful, and I had an eerie drawing to the great, colorful trees, with their limbs hanging almost to the grass covered terra.

"It may be beautiful, but I don't have a good feeling about this place..." I said, coming up beside Zelda.

"Oh, Link, do calm down." Zelda told me airily, swaying on her feet like a drunk. I held her up by her forearm, but she didn't seem to notice the gesture.

"Zelda..." I pleaded quietly, gently tugging at her hand. She tossed her head back and gave me an annoyed look.

"Not like...I asked you...to come...along." Zelda muttered, pausing between words to take deep breaths. So I wasn't the only one feeling like my lungs were being crushed.

"I...can't leave..yu-you." I tried to keep my voice strong, but faltered. Zelda turned and ignored me, stumbling along the path, yet I was too weak to help her stay steady.

---

Ahead of me, light was trickling through the leaves, till an archway of white light was ahead. I sighed in relief: either it was a meadow (to rest in), or, if we were lucky, a village. Zelda was pushing herself towards the light, using the trees to propel her onward.

Finally, we come upon the arch, with Zelda jumping through it; an amazing thing for how dizzy we both were...it must've took all her strength, but when I reached the arch, I found that I had been given an extra boost, and was thrust into the light.

"Where are we?" The pressure had been lifted from my chest, but was replaced by hard soil. After a moment, I found no answer, and found no sense of another being near me. I pushed my self to my feet with ease.

I hadn't been expecting what I saw...not in the least. The scene was bewilderingly dark--nothing that Hyrule had seen in a long while. The land was absolutely barren. Brown hills rolled on forever and forever into a dull, flat horizon; the sun just falling behind it. There was no cloud in the sky, but I couldn't really tell, for the sky was like liquid mud with no sign of comforting blue.

I felt my stomach drop--this was a _battle _field. Unarmed princesses did not belong here, unless accompanied by an army--even then, Hylian princesses weren't known for battle types, and only knew the way of the arrow, but were never prepared to aim for so many targets at such a quick pace, and defiantly not prepared for the bloodshed.

"Zelda!" I called for her, but no reply. My knees dropped and I almost fell to the ground, but I couldn't despair just yet...Zelda could have just been wandering around, although that wasn't something that she'd do, then again, either she was wandering into an unknown forest that had an ominous aura about it.

I looked behind me; a place I hadn't bothered to turn. It was exactly the same from the other sides, except there was a cliff...then, suddenly, a bolt of fear stroke my heart. After the initial shock of my horrid thoughts, I scampered to the cliff, almost falling off myself.

As I had anticipated, Princess Zelda had fallen off, but, thank the Gods, she was alive and supposedly well, although she _was _ten feet below me on a protruding edge. I took a deep breath, wished for luck, and started my climb downwards.

"Are you alright?" I asked Zelda, dropping to safely on the little ledge. She didn't reply. Again, a bitter fear stopped my heart, and then cruelly sped it up. I lightly touched her unnaturally pale cheek (she really did need to get out more), and she let out a little moan. I checked her for injuries, and found a little blood staining her almost platinum hair.

"Link...?" She finally came to.

"Looks like you're back." I smiled. She smiled back. "We need to find our way back...wherever we came from..."

"I think I would rather stay here." Zelda murmured. "Something wasn't right back there. I felt this strong pulling...and something was smashing my lungs." Her hand went to her chest, and she winced a little.

"Are you hurt?" I put a hand over hers, putting a little pressure on it. She winced again. "The hand or the chest?"

"The chest." Zelda looked down at our hands, and I could see the faintest hint of a blush, and, despite the circumstances, it made me smile.

"We'll have to worry about that later..." I said, "Right now we have to find a way out." I pulled us to our feet, looking up the rock wall for a way up. There was none.

"Do you have anything to help us?" Zelda asked breathlessly, obviously strained just to simply stand. I looked at her with worry. "I'm fine...like you said; we have to worry about it later."

"Right." I nodded and looked bellow us. All trees. Not a safe fall. "If I had my deku leaf..."

"A grappling hook?" Zelda suggested. I shook my head.

"...my sword...why didn't I think of that before?" I hit myself on the head, cursing under my breath. It had to be the atmosphere that was making me so stupid. Why hadn't I even thought of using my trusty sword?

"That's it!" Zelda cried, putting her hand daintily (even in these situations she had to be the princess that she was) on the hilt. I unshielded the sword, and, under the hazy glaze of the hidden sun, it glinted.

So I dug the tip of the sword into the wall, which was thankfully not too hard yet not too soft, and pulled us up, using one arm to hold the sword and the other the princess. Zelda helped by using her arm as my other; holding our past indent to make a future one.

-----

We came to the ledge, and propelled ourselves over the edge, earning a few scratches on our torsos on the way. I strained a few muscles during the climb, thus I almost dropped Zelda. She gave me a curt glare, then a thank-you for saving her.

Afterwards, we jumped up and down from our accomplishment. Oh, we were such fools. Lightning flashed across the sky, and thunder rumbled right afterwards, signifying how terrifyingly close the lightning was, but we didn't need the message from the thunder. A lightning bolt had hit not two meters from us.

"Link!" Zelda cried in distress, "We've got to find a way out!"

"You think I hadn't figured that before!" Ah, how rude I become in stressful situations...one of the reasons I didn't rank as high as I could in knighthood.

Zelda ignored my rude comment. _She'll probably get me thrown in the dungeon..._I thought bitterly before being dragged to the direction whence we came.

"I know we entered here!" Zelda stopped as we came to a rotted forest. The trees were utterly bare of their leaves and the branches were twisted and deformed, wrapping around each other in a grotesque, still dance.

"Hard to believe..." I muttered.

"All that glitters is not gold."

"Not really time for lectures." I glared at the princess. Once again, she ignored me, though I could see a vein in her neck pop.

"Let us go forth," Zelda said calmly. She took a breath and walked forward...itty-bitty steps. I felt frozen in my tracks...it didn't feel right...with every step Zelda took, my heart rate increased.

"No," I snatched Zelda's wrist, pulling her back. "It doesn't feel right..."

"Either would lightning," Zelda growled, trying to pull away, but I wouldn't let go.

_That's right, Link. Let the princess stay. _A voice called in my head. _Let her die, let the world be torn..._

"Ugh..." I groaned, holding my pounding head. "It hurts..." I muttered.

"Link? Link? Are you alright?" Zelda's face was above mine. I suppose I fell...

"Get out...Zelda...Get out..."

---

That concludes that! Review and tell me what you think. And, plot ideas concerning Ganon and Shadow Link and a big battle would be nice. X-o


	2. The Dark One

Well, here's the next "installment" in the Legend Of Zelda series. I'm joking. I wish I could do that, but, sadly, I cannot.

I won't update the week after next(July 18th-25th), because I'll be in, dumdumdum, SIX FLAGS. 3 Just to tell you. But I will update a lot, because I have nothing better to do...

So, yeah, on with the story.  
---

Title: Shadows  
Chapter: The Dark One  
Rating: PG, animated violence and mild language  
Disclaimer: I do not and probably never will own The Legend Of Zelda nor Nintendo.  
Claimer: There's a stanza of a poem(Shadows)on, mostly, the beginning of each chapter. That I do own.  
Note: The whole fic is rated T because of stuff(meaning: violence, mild language, and low-key romance.) that will probably be in it later. Most chapters will probably be PG, but all that will add up to T.

Thanks: To the people who reviewed the first chapter. You know who you are. (:

**An important note: I've never played any other Zelda game other than Wind Waker, I've no idear if Shadow Link and Zelda have ever met, but if they haven't, pretend they did.  
And: Shadow Link will probably be out of character. And probably won't be described right. It'd be nice if you gave me polite pointers, but please don't yell at me.**

**  
**---

_Swallowed up in a darkness_

_Where no light shines,_

_And the shadows grope what's left of me._

---

POV: Zelda  
---

I cupped Link's pale cheek in my hand, looking over him for any signs of wounds...he could've ran into a tree when I wasn't looking, but, there was no signs.

I sighed and stood. I was just a moment from getting away from this place, but I wasn't sure if the portal could handle two people. Not only that, but where would we end up? What if Link was left behind? What if _I _was left behind?

"It's been a long time, Princess Zelda..." I froze at the anonymous voice. I found that I could not move a muscle. Not even my eyes would move. "Too long, even."

Footsteps crunched the gravel, and I could feel the figure's presence coming ever so nearer, almost freezing the air itself.

Something brushed against my hand, sending shivers along my spine. I could feel the breath against my neck; it was abnormally cold.

"But there's something different about you," In a moment, two large, glowing red eyes met mine. I could not see into the shadow of the hood...all I could see was these two red coals, burning with amusement and hatred.  
"Those endless pools of blue," I suppose he was speaking of my eyes, "There's something different about them. They look the same. The same color, the same distinct shape...but there's a shine that I've never seen. Have you become brave, my Princess?"

"I...I don't know...who you are," I chocked out. Even though I could not see his face, the disappointed aura came like a tidal wave.

"How can you not remember me?" He--I guessed that he was a he--backed away, and I could see that he was but a dark, cloaked figure. I could see his shoulders tense now. "After all we've been through..."

"You must have mistaken me," I murmured, "For an ancestor, or my mother. All the princess of Hyrule are named Zelda...and we all have the same features."

"I have been away so long..." The man said airily. I could tell by now that he was a young man, perhaps the same age as Link; by the deep, gravely sound of his voice. The voice sounded a lot like Link's, actually, but much huskier.

"Who are you?" I dared to ask.

"You do not know of me!" The man exclaimed, and I could feel his rage once again, "I am the shadow, the inner darkness of The Hero Of Time! I have been awoken by The Hero Of Time. Where is he?"

"Link..." I looked behind to my fallen friend. "Could it be that..." 

"What is that you are looking at, princess? What is it that you say?" The cloak stepped beside me. His shoulder was touching mine and I was frozen. "Well, look-y there...it is The Hero Of Time." He scoffed. "Fallen, have we? Not surprising."

"Link is not The Hero Of Time," I said. Again, the two red spots appeared before me, "I mean...that was decades ago...I...think Link could be, perhaps, an ancestor?"

"It doesn't matter." Shadow Link shook his head, "Once a hero...always a hero."

"I'd hardly consider Link a hero," I blurted. "...er...I meant... he's a knight..."

"Ah..." Shadow Link came beside Link and knelt beside him. A pale hand came from the long sleeves and touched my friend's brow.

"What is it that you want from us?" I quickly dropped down to Link, nudging Shadow Link's hand away.

"Revenge, my sweet..." Shadow Link snatched my wrist, "My sweet...revenge." 

"W-we...we haven't done anything," My voice was choked and tiny and had lost all regality.

"Hyrule has done everything against me," The grip tightened, "You are a Hylian. You are part of the damned royal blood line."

My eyes widened with pure fear. I tried to pull away, but it was no use. He loomed over me, then pulled me to my feet by my hair.

I looked at into the emptiness of his face with teary eyes. I cried in pain as he pulled me up to his staggering height and left me hanging there, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"When you receive a vision, you will tell it to all the land. For Hyrule is approaching a new age of darkness, death, and destruction." I looked away, but he forced me to look at him, "When you look into my face, you will receive the vision." After saying this, he pulled down his hood and reviled his face...Link's face. 

---

_Darkness. All I could see was darkness.   
Numbness. All I could feel was numbness.  
Bitterness. All I could taste was bitterness.  
Sharpness. All I could hear was sharpness._

But then all that changed. Light of a raging fire appeared before my eyes, then I could feel someone beside me...someone cold...Shadow Link. Then I could taste sulfur in the air. And then I could hear screams of terror and pain.

"Look before you, look at what is to come," He whispered into my ear. "I will rule all Hyrule, then the world, with the help of another."

I ignored him. I ran through the damaged grass to help the tortured people, but they could not see or hear me.

His hands gripped my forearms.

"I will save you from the pain if you join the dark side, for there is more muffins!" He said after the banter was finished.

"What will happen to Link?" I asked, fear for him etching into my heart. It was odd, feeling fear for someone else than myself. My father would tell me that I'd never make a good, reliable queen if I didn't stop only caring about myself.

"Does that really even matter to you, Princess?" Shadow Link smiled wickedly. His teeth were strangely sharp.

"Of course it does!" I exclaimed, pulling away, though a part of me had become addicted to his mysterious touch, "Link is my friend."

"I don't want to kill you, Zelda," Shadow Link said. He walked in front of me, facing towards the destruction, "I am the only thing stoping your demise, but if you care for your precious Link so much, then so be it."

"I will tell my people of the vision," I said and he slowly turned to face me. His red eyes were no longer glowing, and they seemed full of pity, for me I supposed, "That is one thing that I will do for you."

"Good-bye, Princess," His eyes sparked again with sick humor, "For now."

---

The vision ended then. I was back to reality. As I slowly opened my eyes, I feared that I would see destruction once again. But, no, I awoke and saw Link's eyes. They seemed full of concern, and once I let out a slight moan, he backed away.

"You're awake," Link stated bluntly. I nodded as I sat up, rubbing my throbbing head.

"Where is he?" I asked weakly, looking around. I was sitting on soft grass, and above me was a bright blue sky. I blinked to adjust to the bright light, and I found that I was in a field. Epona came galloping from some way off, a bunch of grass stuffed in her mouth.

"Who?" Link asked, "Are you feeling alright?" He leaned over and felt my forehead. For some reason, I blushed. "You do feel a little warm..."

"So it was a dream...?" I asked, nudging his hand away.

"The fact that we were transported into some battlefield? No. That was real. But we were the only ones there."

"He must've left," I said, nodding to myself. "After you awoke, I figure."

"Who are you talking about?" Link's eyebrows furrowed with concern, and reached out to touch my forehead.

"I'm feeling fine, thank-you!" I shoved Link away. "There was someone there, after you fainted."

"Who?" Link asked, as if unaffected by my shoved. That bothered me. I wish he would express himself how he probably would have if I wasn't a princess.

"Shadow Link," I said, struggling to my feet and objecting Link's good-mannered offer of help.

"I've heard of him," Link said with a nod, "In the fables. He's the dark side of The Hero Of Time,"

"I know, he told me," I said, looking away. The memories were to horrid to relieve. I wasn't prepared for this kind of thing. I was supposed to live a normal princess life with the only threat from neighboring cities, and still I'd only be at danger from assassins, which I knew Link could take out in a second. Ganon wasn't _supposed _to be around anymore. I wasn't _supposed _to get involved with this stuff.

I'd probably have to learn magic like my ancestors. My dead mother had insisted that I learned it like herself, but my father rejected the idea entirely. He didn't like the fact that my mother knew those arts, but he loved her too much to change her, though he wouldn't let her teach me. Now more than ever I wished I had a chance to learn.

"Shadow Link shouldn't even be around anymore," Link mumbled, "Do you think that I...?"

"Awoke him. Yes, Shadow Link said that was probably why he was awoken." I said, "Link...I have to tell you what he said."

"Did he hurt you?" Link asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I pulled away immediately. His hand was exactly like Shadow Link's, but much warmer.

"No...not exactly," I sighed, "Link, he showed me a vision of what's going to happen. He told me he was going to team up with Ganon...at least, I think that's who he's teaming up with, and then take revenge on Hyrule,"He offered for me to join him...something about there being more muffins...but I asked..." I paused, for a moment, "...if he'd hurt...you," Link simply nodded, and I felt my heart drop, "He said he would."

"You refused, right?" Link came before me. I hadn't really noticed how tall he was till now. Till I had to tilt my head back so much that it hurt.

"Of course!" I cried, "I am not as selfish as you think."

"I didn't say I thought you were," Link said stiffly. "But why did he tell you before hand?"

"To scare us," I said with a shrug, "He told me to tell all the people of Hyrule of it."

"Ah," Link nodded, "Then we shall prepare for war."

"I didn't say there would be one," I narrowed my eyes for a second, "Do you..."

Link gave me a glare that made me heart freeze. I had almost suggested that he could be...but...no...that couldn't be.

"No, but it obviously is so," Link went over to Epona, who twitched under his touch, "We're going back to Hyrule. Get on."

"Right." I went over to Epona and waited, expecting Link to help me up, but he didn't. "Aren't you going to...?"

"Oh, yes, sorry!" Link held out my hand and whisked me up behind him, then, without a moment's hesitation, he kicked Epona into a quick gallop. Link would have never done that before...but this time it was urgent...

---

No cliff hangers here. Oh well. I'll update tommorow, or maybe even today. I already have some of the chapter written. You should praise me. (:  
Sorry it was sorta short this time, and not very good quality. ); But you should review, anyway.


	3. Trapped

So, I've arrived from Six Flags! But I feel so unloved. I've been hardly getting any reviews...but I guess that's what happens after you change pennames. Still, I'll make a name for myself. Just I as I had done for my last penname...Star+Robin, if you didn't already know.

This chapter is mostly conversation, but the fighting and such has finally come! Yay! I guess I do have _some_, but hardly any, skill at doing fighting scenes...

---  
Title: Shadows  
Chapter: Trapped  
Rating: PG-13, animated violence and mild, totally unneeded, but still used, language  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, or Nintendo.  
Claimer: I do own each stanza of mah poem, though.

---

_No more_

_Does the light of your burning desire_

_Shine through my dull eyes.  
_

---  
POV: Link  
---

"Ugh...where am I?" My eyes were in too much pain to open. My body was into much pain to move. Basically, I was in too much pain to do anything.

"You have finally awoken, young _hero_," Someone said from above me. His voice was nasally and inhuman, and their bony hands were gripping my shoulders without mercy. "Come with me," With that said, he pulled me to my feet, not giving me any time to comprehend the situation.

"Where am I...? Where are we..." I trailed off as he shooshed me.

"You may want to open your eyes, human," He growled. When I did, I found that I was just upon the brink of falling off an edge. "Maybe I should've let you die...but there would be no torture. No torture is no fun!"

I winced at the person's cruel talk, but at least I could now see. We were walking through a narrow dungeon with empty cells. For a moment I thought I was in Hyrule, but there were human guards there.

I looked at who my captor was. He was a hunched over, smelly, ugly, and, worst of all, _pink_ bokoblin. How _terrifying_. I checked for my sword, but it wasn't there. I could've taken him out with my fists if I didn't see the moblins in the corner. I heard about them, and they were as terrifying as they were in the stories, and as stupid.

They were big, burly, and pig-like...and very stupid. Did I mention just how _stupid _they were?

"There's no use looking for your sword," The bokobin said, looking up at me. I almost laughed. "I imagine you could take me out without it, but I don't know about the moblins..."

I only shrugged my shoulders, hiding a smirk as the bokobin twitched in annoyance.

"Ah, well, here's your stay for now." He said, "No idea what the master wants with you. Probably ta' eat ya'!" He laughed as he walked away.

---

I stood before the door, wondering what had happened to Zelda, and if there was a way out of here. Probably not.Was I supposed to knock on the door? Or wait till this master came out? What did they even want from me? Why did I have so many questions?

"You may enter," Another anonymous voice, but this time much deeper and much less annoying, but much more horrific. I took a deep breath before slowly opening the large double doors. They were stone, thus hard for me to open, and no one took the time to help me.

"What do you want?" I asked before even glancing at my captor, but once I did, I wished I had held my tongue. His back was to me, and the bright orange symbols on his long, sleek black robe burned into my mind. The man humongous, with sickly orange skin and moldy-looking green hair.

"Such a courageous statement for a mere boy," The man turned around, his yellow eyes meeting mine. "You, I want nothing from you. Only for you to stay out of the way...unless..."

"The answer is no," From somewhere deep within me, I had the courage to say this. I don't know where it came from, but it must have been real deep down.

"You and your friend would have made great accomplices." He said, sighing, "But the traits of your ancestors must have been passed down. Too bad. You could have been powerful. You could have lived." 

"Where is she?" I asked. He glared as he walked towards me with amazing grace. I felt myself shrinking under his awesome shadow.

"Creating the demise of her own people," A smile crept on his lips, revealing huge, sharp teeth, "Without even knowing it."

"Zelda is not so foolish as that!" I cried, standing as tall as I could, but that was no help.

"But she trusts you completely." The man let out a short laugh, "I am the great Lord Ganondorf, and I have summoned Shadow Link as a simple pawn in this game."

"Shadow Link..." I said vaguely. The name seemed familiar.

"I trust you have heard of him? The great shadow of the Hero Of Time?" Ganon asked, cocking his head to the side. "Then you shall know he has much resemblance to you, if he becomes a warmer kind of person." 

"She'll be able to tell the difference." I said, "Evil cannot be good."

"We shall see," Ganon responded lightly, then walked over to a cloth-covered table. On it was a clear bowl of water. "Come," Reluctantly, I came.

---

Ganon put his bulbous hand over the bowl, and closed his eyes. I wanted knock him out then, but I knew that wouldn't do any good. Plus, I wouldn't be able to in the first place.

"Look," Ganon said, leaning over, and I followed suit.

"Princess Zelda..." She was riding on Epona...with...me? This must've been Shadow Link in "warmer form".

---

I had left the room, though Ganon had not ordered it, and spent my time around the dungeon. At least Ganon hadn't made me stay in my cell. There wasn't any reason to put me in there.

I imagined that Ganon was still in there, clapping his hands in glee from the trickery. He _was _easily amused.

I had better things to do than watch Zelda be deceived by my alter-ego. Right then, I needed to find my sword, but this was impossible to do. I was totally unarmed.

---

I returned to my cell, looking around for anything that might've been dropped. Nothing. I then checked my pockets for anything that would help. Once again, nothing. I should've known to come prepared wherever I went with the princess.

_Royalty going out of their homes should be illegal. _I thought bitterly. I walked out of my cell...and came face to face with a grinning moblin.

"Where...do ye'...think...ye's...goin'?" It asked. Wow. It _can _talk. Barely. It lifted up it's lantern, preparing to throw it at me.

"I'm allowed to explore the dungeon, just ask your master. I don't think he'll be pleased if you set me afire." I said coolly.

"If master...says...so..." It said stupidly, then turned around, sniffing the ground and lumbering along. I had a sudden want to hit it with a lantern. At least it had been compassionate, and stupid, enough to let me go.

---

After an hour of searching for a way out, I gave up. I walked into my cell, and locked myself in, though I had swiped the key from a moblin on the way there, so I could still get out.

"What am I supposed to do now?" I asked the air. No response. What was Shadow Link planning to do with Zelda, anyway? Suddenly I wanted to spy on them with Ganon, but I had no intention with hanging around him.

"Hey, hey, listen!" Damn, I didn't need anymore of those anonymous voices. I scooped up a bit of the rotting hay and covered my ears with it. "LISTEN!"

"Fine, I'm listening," I dropped the hay and looked around for the speaker. I noticed there was a bright, bright blue spark hovering before me.

"Finally!" The fairy cried out, backing up a little, "I've been trying to get your attention for days!"

"Days?" I asked, blinking.

"Yes! You really ought to listen better." The fairy said while whizzing endlessly around my head.

"Why?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, "What would a fairy want with me?"

"To help, of course!" It squeaked, "I didn't know you needed so much of my help then, though..."

"Who are you, anyway?" I asked, struggling to my feet with tired legs.

"Navi! I was the great fairy helper of the Hero Of Time!" The fairy bounced in the air, "I have come to help you fulfill your destiny!"

"My destiny?" I asked, rubbing my aching head, "I'm too tired for this."

"But the Master Sword isn't, Link," The fairy's squeaky tone became almost serious. "It's been calling for you,"

"For me?" I asked, slouching against the dirty, brick wall, "Why me...?"

"You're the only one who can save Hyrule from complete and utter destruction!" Really, the way she said that so perkily got on my nerves.

"How can I get out of here? Your supposed to be the fairy helper, so help," I ordered, becoming impatient by Navi when she avoided the subject.

"First, we must recover the Master Sword; that is the only way you can get out of here. Alive, that is."

"I don't want to trust a overly hyper fairy, but I suppose that you're the only help I can get..."

"Smart choice, Link! Follow me," Navi fluttered over to the cell bars and flew outwards, turning around and looking at me expectedly.

It took me a moment to figure why she was just floating there before I realized that I did have the key to the cell. I reached into my pockets and pulled it out. I slipped it into the oddly shaped lock, and with a rusty click, the cell doors were unlocked.

The doors creaked slightly as I pushed them open, and the hay covering the ground scraped as I pushed it back. Navi was already zooming away by the time I stepped out of the cell.

I wasn't a very fast runner, but I could keep up with the glowing blue light ahead.

---

The dungeon wasn't as complex as I had thought, for I soon found that we had arrived at two large, rotting doors.

"Is it in...there?" I asked, bending over and taking deep breaths. There was a sharp pain in my side from running, which I hadn't been doing in awhile; rather I was doing mostly marching during battle, and wasn't one of the runners.

"The other Link was more of a runner," Navi said, watching my exhaustion with amusement.

"Just answer my question," I snapped between short, exasperated breaths.

"No, sadly, I think it would be guarded." Navi said with a roll of her eyes, though I could barely see it from all the light she produced.

"How would you know?" I asked, straightening up after I my little fit. "...wait, have you been in there? How come you didn't bring the sword TO me!"

"I may be a fairy, but that doesn't mean I can fight," Navi stated simply, "I needed you to help me. I did go through...most...of the area. That I can help you with."

"Gee, thanks," I said, glaring icily at the fairy.

"You're very welcome," Navi said, as cheerily as ever, "I really don't see why you don't seem to like me...the others weren't quite as mean!"

"...just shut up," I growled, then thrust the doors open...which took about ten minutes or so to do, while I was silently being laughed at by Navi.

---

The doors were finally open, and I was too tired to open them anymore, so I barely even fit through the crack that had been made. They were really, really heavy, I'd like to add.

I stepped into the circular room, not bothering to take in my surroundings. I needed to get out of here and save Zelda, and, sadly, the only way to do this, according to Navi, at least, was to find the Master Sword.

"What monsters are in here?" I asked, taking the time to glance around the place before going to the first door.

"Yes, but only moblins and bobokins. Ganon has apparently grown very weak after returning. There is hardly anything available to his evil hands, except for Shadow Link, and that is why we must get out of here."

"I have no weapon," I admitted, and Navi stared wide-eyed at me for a moment, then let out a short laugh. I couldn't tell if she was mad or happy.

"No worries. I just remembered that I retrieved your sword for you!" Navi grinned as she tossed me my sword from...somewhere. I decided it was best not to ask.

"How come I can't simply get out of here with this sword?"

"It is not the key to the exit." Navi said with a shrug, "I suppose you could blow the door up...if you find any bombs, but even then...there's something just before you get out of here, and you'll need to use the Master Sword to defeat it."

"Yes...of course," I replied, though I sweat-dropped in annoyance. Magic was too complex for my tastes.

---

Navi and I stopped in the middle of the room, scanning it for clues to the next room. It was circular and quite bare, except for a small, clear pond before us, and a hole above it, which was the exact circumference of the pond. The hole was black, and there was no sign of the outside world.

"If I remember correctly..." Navi paused, "We jump into the pond,"

"And then?" I asked, stepping forth to the pond and glancing in. There was nothing.

"I'll remember once we get there!" Navi declared. I looked at her skeptically, but leapt into the water.

---

We landed on the North side of the first corridor. The room was semi-lit, and had a group of pink and green shield-bobokins guarding a treasure box not two meters from us, and further down it seemed to have two moblins standing on either side of the doors.

The exterior was plain steel, without much else; which seemed to me that this would call upon rather random monsters.

"Hey, hey, LISTEN!" Navi called from my pocket, where she took,I think, as a hiding place.

"You don't have to do that, you know," I said while pulling out the fairy.

"I've done it for as long as I've lived!" Navi snapped, looking fully offended, "But that doesn't matter right now...you getting out there and fighting does!"

"What's past this corridor?" I asked, feeling wary about fighting the monsters...who seemed to not have noticed me. Yet.

"How should I know?" Navi asked, wrinkling her 'ittle nose, "I've only gotten this far. The only way I know of the big, big monster at the exit is from over-hearing the minions,"

"Of course, of course," I stuffed Navi back into my pocket. She wasn't much help for a fairy.

---

The sheild-bobokins were easy enough to take out, but opening the chest wasn't so easy. It had a lock on it, and I wasn't a master-picker, though I was able to get it open with the edge of my cheap sword(that almost broke from the task).

There was a yellow glow as I threw open the lid. I leaned over the edge and grasped...a sling-shot? I raised an eyebrow while pulling it out. What good could this do? Could this thing actually defeat a _monster_?

I picked up a rock by my foot and aimed it at one of the moblins. Once I hit it, the monster spazzed, along with it's partner.

"That wasn't smart!" Navi called from my pocket, "You have to hide while hitting them, or they'll notice you!"

"Shi-" I wasn't able to finish the curse, for a moblin had rammed into my middle.

---

I winced as I was flung half way across the room, and cried out as I was slammed against the steel wall. The moblin wasn't done with me yet. He threw his lantern at me, and I was suddenly surrounded by a wall of flame.

"Oh, great, Link," Navi nagged, "You've already got yourself killed!"

"I'm not dead yet," I growled. I pulled out a shield I had snatched from one of the bobokins. It wasn't very sturdy, but I supposed that it would get me through the fire...alive, at the very least.

I ran forward, feeling the harsh flames barely glaze my tunic, while they licked at my shield, and as I came out from the heat, I hadn't noticed that the shield had caught fire. I paused, looked around for the moblins, and found them standing dumbly in front of the fire.

"Have a treat," I muttered and tossed the shield towards the one who attacked me. It took a moment for it to notice that it's skin was set ablaze, but once it did, it ran off screaming. The other one stared at me, as if trying to decide if it wanted to attack me, or run.

It decided to attack. I slid my sword from it's scabbard, and prepared for the attack. It's head was down and it's spear facing towards me, and it was holding it's lantern above it's head.

I am not sure what came over me in that instant, but the feeling was exhilarating. I leapt forth, over it's head, then spun around and slashed at it's back. The beast froze, then slowly turned. It was still alive.

I backed up, daring it to charge, and it did. As it passed by me, I snatched it's spear, and yanked it from it's hand, then jabbed at it's lantern, just managing to get it right under the handle. I pulled the spear upwards and the lantern was pulled from the moblin's hand.

It turned around, letting out a dazed grunt. With both my sword and spear, I stabbed at it. A mist of purple shrouded us, and when it faded, the monster was gone.

---

"You're hurt," Navi stated the obvious as she gently touched my wound. The moblin had gut it's tusks into my torso without my notice, but as soon as the blood pouring down from my ribs was pointed out by Navi, I had almost fainted.

"Yeah," I grunted. The world was blurry from my rapid blood loss, and I had to sit down so I didn't fall over.

"I can heal it..." Navi said, though she sounded reluctant, "But I'll be knocked out for awhile...can you make it without me?"

"Dammit, Navi," I muttered, cringing as blood spurted from my lips, "I won't be able to continue if you don't..."

"Right," Navi nodded as she placed her tiny hands over my wound. She then seeped into my body, and I gasped from the feeling.

After a moment, Navi came out, completely clean, as if she hadn't just been surrounded by organisms and blood, but fainted right afterwards. I caught her in my gloved hands, and looked at her tiny form with pity. She sure was annoying, but I had taken a strange liking to her. Maybe we could be friends after all...if I wasn't killed here, of course.

---

Well, this chapter is getting a wee little too long, so I'm going to cut it off here...plus I have a lot of stuff to put in the next one...

The next chapter will be Link's POV, but the next one I _promise_ I'll get to Zelda! 

...I feel like an over-eager, new user. Ew. I hate authors like that. They bug me.

...any way...

Do review. (;


	4. Escape

---

So I tried to change my penname back to Star+Robin, but apparently, the "+" isn't valid. -twitch- for some reason it was valid two years ago...

Uh, anyway...on with the story.

---

Title: Shadows  
Chapter: Escape  
Rating: PG-13, animated violence and mild language  
Disclaimer: Zelda is property of Nintendo, not me.   
Note: I know, Link's style sorta randomly changes. Let's just say he has MPD or something. D

---

_No more_

_Does the warmth of your smile_

_Radiate through my cold hands.  
_  
---

I stood, staring at the door in front of me. Did I really want to continue? I was almost killed at the first corridor. How sad. I really was as weak as Navi had said, wasn't I? The Hero Of Time would probably be half way done with the dungeon, wouldn't he? All these heroes...they were stronger than me, even the younger ones were. And _I _was the knight.

"It's hopeless..." I muttered, but the memory of Shadow Link and Zelda gave me a new found courage. I could do this. I _had _to do this. For Zelda. And, most importantly, Hyrule. Like Navi said, I was the only one who knew that Ganon was back. I didn't know his plans, but I was the only one who had a chance of stopping him. Simply because I had the knowledge...but did I have the courage? Like the others?

_It's time I stop comparing myself to the rest of the Links. _I thought, _I am different than them. I have to remember that. _I shook my head before studying the door. It had a sort of puzzle on it. I figured I needed something to solve it...an ocarina? I surely didn't have one. A wind-waker? Nope. What did I have?

"Maybe I just need to think..." I said to myself, then sat before the door, looking over the various symbols. In the middle was an etch of the triforce, and around the triforce were three triangles.

An idea came to mind; though I doubted it would work, it was the only one I had. I stood to my feet and touched the right triangle. I blinked. It felt three-dimensional. My fingernails were long and chipped, perfect for the job. I slipped my fingernails under the sliver of a triangle, then pulled it out.

I then placed the triangle into the right part of triforce, and it glowed a bright yellow. I repeated this process with the rest of the triangle till the whole triforce glowed.

---

After the completion, the door crumbled away, revealing a pentagon shaped room. In the middle of this room was a pit of fire with a group of fire bats circling it.

I paused, realizing that there was no door this time, so there had to be another mind boggling puzzle...or not...I soon noticed that there was a switch behind the circling bats, and this was probably for the fire.

Suddenly, red and orange appeared before my face, blinding for me a second, then there was a sharp pain in my arm. I doubled over, trying back away from the bright light.

The light went out, and revealed a now normal bat. I looked at my arm, and saw that the bat had given me a little gift: it's fire. The fire didn't last long, but after I lifted my sleeve, I saw that it had left a nasty burn.

Another bat was already at me, screeching in my ear and leaving embers on my tunic. I jumped back before it could touch me, and swung at it with my sword. Big mistake. The fire engulfed my sword, and trickled up to my hand. I dropped my sword and stepped on it, putting the fire on my foot.

"Agh!" I howled, stomping furiously on the ground till the fire was put out. I then ran to my sword and snatched it, and even though I wore gloves, I could still feel the heat radiating from the blade.

Finally, I was ready for the last bat. As it came at me, out of the surrounding shadows, I lashed out at it, though I made sure to let go of the sword before it stabbed the creature.

The bat screeched in pain and retreated back into hiding, leaving it's fire behind. I waited for the bat to come at me, and it did.

"Not much of a threat without your fire, eh?" I asked the fallen bats, while cradling my still scorched arm. "Now, how am I supposed to get out of this place?" My eyes panned over to the switch, though I knew it wouldn't last long enough for me to get out the door. "Oh, Gods," I mumbled, realizing what I needed to do.

I bent over one of the bloodied corpses. I had to hold my breath, for the smell was wretched. I picked up the over-sized bat by one of it's rubbery wings, then threw it on the switch. It weighed just enough for the switch to fall, and the walls of fire fell with it.

"Here goes everything," I took a deep breath and leaned over the dark pit, so dark that I couldn't even see the bottom. I took a reluctant step back, wondering if it was worth it..._Of course it's worth it. _My stubborn conscience argued. Then, something shoved me into the darkness...

---

Luckily, the fall wasn't too hard, and I only ended up with a slightly twisted ankle. Then again, it looked like I needed that ankle for the next task.

I had landed on a slab of hot rock that was drifting on a sea of steaming lava. On all sides were slabs just like it, except, on two of these, near the back, were two lizard-like creatures. They stood on two feet, and held swords, while they moved with impatience; they were impudent for a meal, and I was probably that meal.. A nervous lump caught in my throat, and I moved for the door...but, oh, right, there wasn't one.

"Damn this," I hissed under my breath, "I can't fight Lizzafols," No one had ever escaped the blood-thirsty wrath of these monsters, except for the ones who told of them, but never actually fought them.

One of them slowly advanced forward, letting out strange squawks and hisses. The other, taking the left side, was not to far behind, and they both had cutlasses drawn.

Taking a breath, I leapt over the lava, and went for the one on the left. Once I came closer, it advanced it's pace.

The monster lashed out at me at a speed that I could hardly see, though I could see the streak that the sword left behind. Using this, I dodged to the right, but, the sword had been cleverly curved, so that the tip was actually going the opposite direction, and I stupidly ran right into it.

"Urgh," I backed away, holding my bleeding side. But there was nowhere to run; the other Lizzafols was right behind me. I pulled out my sword and blocked the one in front, while trying to position my shield to properly block the one in the back.

"Tilps," That had to be some language for "take the feet, while I take the head". The front one ducked down, while the back one leapt into the air, bringing it's sword down at my head.

I leapt from the sword above me, while the other slashed at my ankle. The twisted ankle. I fell over and my hair was singed by the lava. There had to be some other way to fight these stupid bastards other than head on...

There was no time to think, the swords were already coming at me, and had already slashed my arm and torso. I had to ignore the pain for now, though I felt drained from all the blood loss, and dizzy from the stench of it.

I slid from beneath one of them, making it a point to cut off it's legs in the process. It wailed and fell over, writhing uselessly on the floor, and shortening it's life span by splashing it's blood everywhere.

The other one bent over it's fallen companion, it's scaly hands lingering on it for a moment, and a sad look actually falling on it's beady red eyes. Then, it stood up straight, and slowly turned to me, it's lips twitching into a scowl. It's fangs were tinged red from all the things it had eaten in the past, as were it's claws.

"Pelh," The sound vibrated somewhere deep within it's throat. Suddenly, the lava began to shake. Sounds of millions and millions of footsteps echoed in the empty chamber. I looked towards where the noise came from and there were...so many of them.

"Great Din...help!" I ran towards the door, only to be swiftly blocked by a flank of Lizafols. One of them stepped forth from the rest. He was huge, scaly, and ugly. He had to be the leader.

The leader's eyes penetrated into mine, blazing with pure hatred. I backed away, fear grasping at my heart. It stood there for a moment, examining me, then backed away. It whispered to it's companions, then stepped forth again.

"Ouy yam ssap," It said, or, rather, gurgled. The creature bowed it's head in...respect? The others followed suit, and they moved away from the door, creating a path for me. I blinked, looking at them in confusion. "Ouy evah detaefed eno ruo nwo, on eno sah enod taht erofeb,"

"I don't understand..." I said, "What you're saying." The creature tilted it's own head in confusion, then smiled. At least, I think it was a smile.

"You speak backwards," It told me, nodding it's head.

"...I understand now," I responded, after a moment of thinking over what it had said earlier, "Thank you for letting me pass. I apologize for killing one of your own, but I don't think it's dead yet,"

"It will be dead soon enough," The leader sighed and looked downward, "I am Cheif Strong-hold."

"I can help your comrade-"

"No. We are running out of food sources," The Cheif looked sadly past my shoulder. I glanced behind me to see that the other Lizafols's eyes had glazed over. It looked not moments from death.

"...if I survive my next ordeals, I will certainly find help, just promise not to eat it,"

"We promise," The Cheif slowly backed away from me with it's head bowed, "Now, continue with your quest. And the best of luck to you. If you defeat Ganondorf, we will be free,"

"Don't worry, I will," I held my breath as I walked ever so slowly towards the door...towards my doom.

---

"I was wondering when you would finally arrive..." That was the first thing I heard as I came into the pitch dark, circular room. I quickly took a place of hiding, but I toppled head first down the staircase. "It's hard to believe that a clumsy knight such as yourself would be chosen for this task," After this was said, fire lit the room. Below was a circular platform, surrounded in lava, with Ganon in the middle, a bemused smile etched on his features. Around the platform was a wall of fire, and a space to get through it.

"Navi," I reached into my pocket and pulled out the fairy. She had been _sleeping _the entire time! "Navi, where's the Master Sword?"

"It's useless, boy," Ganon said, advancing towards the staircase. "The Master Sword is not meant for you, it's only been meant for _ME_! It calls to me. I know wherever it is, never has it called to the likes of you!" His monstrous hand grabbed my shirt and pulled me to his equally monstrous face. I was too weak to fight back.

"It repeals evil," I growled, smiling at the look he gave me, "It doesn't _call _you, it _warns _you,"

"I have lived for many, many years," Ganon threw me to the ground, "You know _nothing_."

"Considering that you've been defeated so many times, it doesn't seem like you know much, either," I shakily stood to my feet, and unshielded my sword.

"Is it a fight you want, boy?" Ganon pulled out twin swords, his red and yellows eyes flickering with fury. 

"I'm _not _a boy," I was seventeen, I was not a BOY! With rage and excitement pulsing through my veins, I leapt forward, my sword connecting with the X Ganon's made.

"You are a simple boy, in love with a complex girl," The man teased, his swords coming at me at a pace much, almost too fast for me to block.

"You are a simple minded man, in love with simple pleasures," I jeered, though I knew that I was in no position to do so.

"Be quiet, fool!" His hand wrapped around my face, blinding me as his sword started to enter my gut. "Already about to die, and you haven't even gotten the Master Sword, how pathetic." As his sword slowly entered my gut, a searing pain went through my body, and a wetness from my blood dribbled slowly down my leg.

_Is this the end? _My eyes rolled into the back of my head, and I felt my world slowly go black...

---

"LINK!" Was that? No...it couldn't be...it was...NAVI! I pulled away from Ganon's hand, just so I could see the little fairy fly inside the room...with an army of Lizafols following behind her.

"FOOLS!" Ganon hollered, dumbly pulling his sword out, "HOW DARE YOU!"

They answered with a sharp, ear shattering howl. Ganon fell to the ground with his hands covering his ears. I leapt over his huge form, and clumsily ran to the altar, where the Master Sword stood shining and proud.

_I can't believe I'm actually going to..._"Na...uh..." A sword hit between my shoulder blades.There was the pain I felt from before, a searing heat the ripped from the hit throughout my whole body, and once it hit my brain, a wave of darkness enshrouded my vision. _Not again..._I thought, barely even feeling the cold ground beneath me.

"Link, Link!" Voices...so many voices. "You've got to get up!" I opened my eyes, and saw a bright light..._don't look into the light_...I looked away...I didn't want to die just yet. "No! Don't go to sleep!"

"Navi?" I mumbled, looking up at the little fairy.

"Pull out the Master Sword, quick!" She pulled me by my elfin ear.

"It hurts a lot, Navi," I said, swatting her like a fly. She floated above me, glaring straight into my face.

"It'll hurt a lot more if you don't get up!" She pulled at my hand, but I pulled away.

"In a minute...just...let me rest a bit, alright?" I started to close my eyes, but her tiny hands held them open.

"You're our only hope...PULL OUT THE SWORD!" Navi was crying now, her little droplets falling on my skin. When the icy drops hit my skin, they steamed, though they were like ice.

I felt compelled to breath in the steam, and once I did, I felt a little bit of strength restored. Though Navi was, supposedly, not a healing fairy, she somehow had the power to do so.

I stood slowly to my feet, the fairy stared up at me with a wide grin, and her sparkling blue eyes glowed with hope.

"Thank-you," I said graciously, then turned towards the slab of stone. I slowly walked over to it, using my sword for a balance, then stood before the larger sword. It's handle had a pure blue, and it's blade was a shimmering silver.

"You're still alive?" Ganon looked at me from the other side of the blade, his red eyes staring with awe. "You won't be for long,"

"LINK, NOW!" Navi ordered. I nodded and gripped the blade, and Ganon did so too. We stared at each other from above the hilt, just before a jet of blue light made it's way to the ceiling. The blue light broke the ceiling, and went up past the large dungeon, till light finally beamed downwards. 

We started to lift, both our hands still on the hilt. The sword wouldn't budge as Ganon tugged, but, after he gave up, when I tugged, the sword immediatly sprang from it's holding.

"Let go of my sword," I pulled the sword from his grip, then brung it above my head, and let it go. The sword moved with incredible speed and grace, but it wasn't fast enough for Ganon. I pulled it back, and slashed it again, and it hit Ganon on his bulbous head. "Hah," I said as the evil man fell to the ground.

---

"You did it! You did it!" Navi bounced around me, her face in pure delight.

"We did it, Navi," I corrected.

"Oh, you're such a sap!" Navi giggled and flew along with me. We were walking away from the dungeon, which was not too far from Lon Lon Ranch. I glanced behind me at the horrible place, looking it's dark walls up and down for the last time.

"Let's rest at Lon Lon Ranch," I told Navi, slowly walking along the barren path. We were in Hyrule Fields, at the crack of dawn. The field was bare, and you could spot Hyrule in the distance. A long distance. It'd take us at least two days to get there on foot. Goody.

"Right," Navi answered, "And you need to get healed,"

"Nah, I'm fine, hey!" Navi lifted my shirt, and revealed two puncture marks, along with a lot of slashes and bruises.

"You've lost a lot of blood..." Navi sighed and lowered my shirt, "There's no Fairy Caves near...at least, none easy to get to,"

"It's not like I'm going to die," I said, or, rather, wheezed. My throat was parched, my stomach empty, and my muscles ached. 

"...you're life force isn't too strong, Link..." Navi plopped on the ground, and I happily followed. "Don't fight any Stalfos," She pointed a tiny limb towards the falling sun. "And don't run, just walk by fast and ignore them. Wretched things have short attention spans,"

"I've noticed," I said with a snort. I'd fought them a lot, and they proved to be a simple nuisance, though they did have a lot of goodies, "But, I'm going to fight a few to see if they have anything useful," 

"If you must, but don't blame me when you're dead," Navi fluttered into the air, towards the full moon. "We're almost there,"

"Coming," I called and ran off to Lon Lon Ranch.

During the journey, my eyes were always on Hyrule Castle. I promised myself that I would only stay at Lon Lon Ranch for a night...and I hoped that nothing would happen to Zelda...but I was terribly wrong...

---

MWUHAHAHA. AND I LEAVE YOU WITH A SORTA-KINDA CLIFF HANGER...MWUHAHAHAHA.

I wonder if anyone's actually still reading this...OHWELL. I don't really care, because I'm writing this more for my amusement than anyone else's. -gringrin- but you should review anyway. -continues to grin-


	5. Death To Ye

Well, here we are, mates. About to embark on a dangerous, and most likely lethal expedition. We shall travel to the ends of the earth on our quest, and see all the good, and all the evil, of the world. Not all of us will makes it, only the lucky ones will survive, and, no one, you hear? - no one shall come back unwounded.  
...Not really. (; 

Now, let's go on and read the little story, shall we:

---

Title: Death To Ye  
Rating: PG-13 animated violence and mild language  
Discl aimer: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! I DON'T OWN ZELDA, DAMMIT.  
Claimer: I can sort of claim their personalities, right? Since Link and Zelda are different people every time!...no, I guess I can't. But I CAN claim the stanzas of mah poem, which I'll have my other poem, Nightmare, once the other one is done.

---

_Gone forever_

_A floating memory._

_Gone nevermore_

_A transfixed shadow._

---

POV: Zelda

---

I looked out over the balcony, ignoring the soft droplets of cold, piercing rain. There was no one beside me to warm me up. There was no Link. Where was that boy, anyway? Out on some crazy knight quest, I supposed.

"Good evening, Zelda," I gasped and spun around, finding Link's bright blue eyes staring down at me, with an odd, almost teasing twinkle in their midst. "Lovely night, is it not?"

"No, it's not," I said gloomily, turning around and leaning against the railing. Link paused, then stood next to me, and, even though our shoulders touched, I only felt colder. 

"I...have something to show you, my Princess," My Princess? Where had that come from? My breath hitched in my throat as he came from behind and wrapped his arms gently around my shoulders, sending shivers up and down my spine. "I'm sure you will quite...enjoy it," He almost hissed in my ear.

"Link..." I whispered, feeling fragile in his hold.

"Meet me at midnight," After this was said, he slowly pulled away, his hands lingering on my hips.

"Where...?" I asked, trying not to let my voice shake.

"Follow the music, and you'll know where, my Princess," Link then leaned in, and left a light kiss upon my cheek. After he left, all I felt was coldness. I kept telling myself that I was dazed by the kiss, but something, in the far corners in my mind, kept telling me something was wrong. Terribly wrong...

---

I lay on my bed at unrest, for my eyes would not stop glancing over at great Grandfather Clock. He kept ticking on and on, but the seconds never brought me a minute closer to midnight, and, yet, with every soft tick, dread gripped me more and more.

"Daughter, I have to speak with you," My father's voice called softly from the doorway. I looked past my four-poster bed, but didn't respond. I had just come home after what had happened, but my father knew nothing. No one could know that I had gone somewhere alone with Link, even if he was my body guard. "It is very important,"

"Come in," I sighed, rolling over and stuffing my face in the cushiony pillows.

"I..." He started awkwardly, pausing to think of words to say, "I...am at a very old age, Princess," It was funny that he'd call me that, considering that I was actually a princess.

"Don't address me that way, Father, please," I sat up in my bed, playing idly with my bed-ridden hair, "Everyone calls me 'Princess', how about Angel or some other nonsense?"

"...My point was, Angel," My father began again as he sat next to me, his weight almost causing me to roll over, "I won't be around for much longer--"

"FATHER!" I snapped, sitting straight up in bed and looking into his stony eyes; eyes that no other would dare to oppose, "Do not speak of such things!"

For a moment, my father just stared at me, then started into a belt of merry laughter. "You will make a wonderful queen someday, my daughter; giving all your orders and such! You picked up after you're mother...such a bossy woman, she was,"

"What was your point, again?" I asked, my nose wrinkling impatiently, though a small smile crossed my lips.

"My point was, you are reaching womanhood, while I am reaching death," My father sighed, "I was forced into marriage sooner than I was ready for, though I was thankful for the woman I married, and I do not wish to do this to you...but, when you're birthday comes around, I want to arrange a ball for you to pick who you might wish to marry,"

"I only have until my birthday?"

"No," My father smirked at my outburst, "You will have another year or so before you make your decision, and during that time I shall arrange my retirement, so you and your husband can take over Hyrule,"

"And I shall choose whoever I want...?" I asked, a picture of Link popping up in my mind. So maybe the idea was far-fetched, but my father _was_ a little more...loose than most kings...

"Of course!" My father started his ever-so merry laugh again, "Just, not anyone evil...or anyone that will completely ruin our reputation...I'll have to approve of him," He sniffed, regaining his dignity.

"Then, I believe we do have a deal," I said, then glanced over at the clock. An hour till midnight.

"Do you have anyone in mind?" My father smiled and lifted up his busy eyebrows.

"NO! NO! Wh-why would _I _have anyone in mind! Heh...heh," I coughed and fell back in the bed, deciding to take cover under blankets and pillows.

"Whatever you say, Princess, whatever you say,"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Too late, he was already out the door.

---

Finally, the clock stroke twelve. I was at my vanity, combing out my long, golden hair. I stared into my reflection before I threw on a silk robe. I quietly opened the door and tip-toed into the marble hallways. There was a soft tune playing - something that I'd never heard before, yet it sounded so familiar, and so lovely.

I ran down the halls, barely making a sound with my bare feet, towards the stair way. With every step I took, the music became louder and louder, enthralling me to run as fast as I could. I didn't even notice that I was running to my father's chambers, until I ran right into the large double doors.

"Why would Link...?" Was this some sort of set-up? Was my father giving permission to Link to ask my hand in marriage, and was this some romantic way of doing it? I highly doubted it, but it never hurts to hope, right?

I slowly opened the doors, my heart pounding for whatever lay inside. Once the doors were opened, there only lay darkness. There was an utter stillness in the air, and so much quite...too quite; I could hear my own breathing.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice slicing through the silence like a knife. There was no response, then light sprung from many assorted lamps.

"Hello, my Princess," Link was standing by my father's bed, his arms crossed and an eerie smirk looming on his face. Something wasn't right in his beautiful blue eyes. Something dark, mysterious, and...evil.

"What are you doing?" I asked, slowly ambling over to him.

"So pathetic," Link said, a smile twisting his shadowed features. "You haven't even figured it out yet,"

"Figured what out?" I asked, my eyes wide with shock. Pathetic?

"I'm planning to take over this pathetic country," Pain engulfed me. It was different than physical pain. It made my stomach churn, and my head whirl, and my eyes water, "I've been protecting it too long. There's a different path for me, and now all I have to do is get you and your father out of the way,"

I didn't even have enough sense to register that Link was slowly pulling out the blade of his sword. And by the time I did, it was over my father's sleeping form.

"FATHER! NO!" I leapt forward, only to be punched in the face. The world slowed when his calloused, cold hand hit my cheek bone, almost shattering it, then slid across my nose. A shattering noise came afterwards; from both my nose and my heart.

There was nothing I could do, absolutely nothing. The sword was inches from my father's chest, and I couldn't do anything. So I sat there, nosebleed and all, watching as the sword came down on the blankets, watching blood roll down the already red blankets.

"No..." I whispered. I tried to stand, I tried to run to him, but I felt frozen to the ground.

My father, Hyrule's King, was dead. Killed by the knight he trusted most; the friend I trusted most. And all I could do was sit there and watch, like a hopeless princess is supposed to do.

"Maybe there's a bit of sympathy left in my heart to prick a tear," Link twitched, trying get a tear out, but he couldn't. "Hm. I guess not. Oh well. Do cry all you want, it'll make killing you even more pleasurable."

"Damn you, Link! DAMN YOU TO HELL!" I screeched and stood to my feet, my brain full of hysteria and denial. I came at him, throwing clumsy punches everywhere, and he blocked all of them.

"So feisty; I hate that," Link sneered and snatched my wrist. He spun me around before I could register what was happening, and had my back to him, while my arm was being painfully twisted, "I'll teach you to respect me, my Princess," Link let me go, and I toppled to the ground, though I didn't have much time to recuperate; Link had already pulled me to my feet...by my hair.

"Stop, please." I begged through shaky sobs. He smiled wickedly at me, his eyes reflecting in the moon. For a moment, I could've sworn they were bright red.

"I like you, so I'll end your pain quickly," Link threw me against the wall, then leapt at me before I could run. His hands were propped up on both sides of me, his arms acting as a cage, "How does it feel, to be betrayed by the one you love?" He hissed in my ear, his lips barely grazing my ear lobe.

"Just kill me," I murmured, looking down, where his cruel gaze couldn't reach me, "There's nothing left for me anymore..."

"I'll be glad to...my Princess," One of his arms left my side, and he knew I wouldn't run. There wasn't a point to life if I'd lost the ones I loved. I had loved Link, more than I had known. Now, with his sudden betrayal, I felt that reality more than ever. A life with Link was further away from what it had been before, yet the knowledge that I had loved him was closer now - so close, it was painful.

My eyes were shut, and my body relaxed. I would take the pain like a true Hylian princess, and, before doing so, I would tell Link my true feelings, even if he certainly didn't feel the same way back. Then, and only then, would I be able to rest in semi-peace. Still, I'd live, or un-live, with the thoughts that my friend, the man I loved, was my killer, in both physical and mental.

"I love you, Link," I muttered, "And no matter what evil you do, I will still love you,"

"Fool," Link scoffed, the cold blade of his sword touching my bare chest. I could feel the chill slowly start to go through my skin, ebbing it's way through my rib cage, but, oddly, I felt no pain. The blood was a refreshment, a wash from the pain of the world. I would leave this reality, and, for that, I was glad. It was making it's way to my heart, but didn't Link already know that there wasn't a heart left? He'd already shattered it. He didn't need to kill me, I probably would have rotted from heartache, anyway.

"ZELDA!" It must have been my imagination. A far-cry from the boy Link once was. "LEAVE HER ALONE, BASTARD!" Then again, that boy wasn't one to curse.

My eyes slowly lifted, filled with no hope, and once I laid eyes on Link, there was still no hope. But, wait? Was this Link behind the one that was killing me? That didn't make sense...two Links? I had to be hallucinating. Yes. Hallucinating; that's it.

The other Link, the figment of my imagination, ran at us full force, and slammed the real Link onto the ground.

"Oh, Gods, Zelda..." The imaginary Link put his hand on my bleeding chest, and tears started in his eyes - they reflected my image; an image of a broken girl.

"Please, Imagination, just leave me be...let me die." I pulled away from his warm touch, and I felt only coldness afterwards.

"Zelda, I'm real, I'm the real Link," He whispered, trying to hug me, but I pulled away once again.

"No, I am the real Link," The other Link said, a evil smile plastered on his face. "The real Link hates you, Zelda. I hate you. The fake Link loves you. He loves you."

"L-loves me?" I stuttered, not able to comprehend the point of his statement.

"He is only a thing you have made in your imagination; something that is holding you back from death. Your freedom." The Link who did not love me,with his sword raised, walked slowly towards us. "I shall end your misery,"

---

_...to be continued._

---

So, I decided to end it there. Short, sort of worthless chapter, but I didn't want to have Link battle Dark Link in Zelda's POV. It'd be way too confusing.

I know that I am writing this for my own entertainment, and no one else's, but it'd still be nice to get a few reviews. Especially with the fact I haven't gotten all too many, but I am grateful to the ones that _have _reviews. .


	6. The Nightmare Ends sort of

I finally came back from vacation! -gasp!- First, I went to Summer Camp for a week, and then to Seattle for another week. So that's why I hadn't updated in awhile, so sorry for making you wait that long. .  
I know no one cares, but I have a new boyfriend! I actually like-like-like him! I mean! GR. I'M NOT GOING TO GET GUSHY. -

...anyway...

---  
Title: Shadows  
Chapter: The Nightmare Ends...sort of  
Rating: PG-13 animated violence and mild language  
Disclaimer: Me an' my vikin' army are gonna pillage the Nintendo village and take all der' Zelda idear's, den' we're gonna make a Zelda game wit' Link n' Zelda fluffies in it. D  
...I- we - don't own Zelda. Yet.  
WHAT'S IN YER' WALLET!  
Note: Yes, yes. Over-dramatic crap and such in here. I couldn't help it. ;;

---

_Looking into the thoughts;_

_The darkness cascading on the walls_

_Of the demented mind.  
_  
---

POV: Link

---  
_  
__..."I shall end your misery,"...  
_  
I spun around to face my other side. A demented smile still dawned his face. There was no mercy in his bright red eyes - only a lustful blood thirst.

"End my misery," Zelda murmured behind me. She stepped in front of me, her arms held wide open, ready to take the blow.

"What do you think you're doing!" I hollered at Zelda. Too late, he was already coming. As gently as I could, I tossed her to the side, then used my shield to block the on coming sword.

"C'mon, don't you want her misery to end? Or are you just that evil?" He growled over my shield, his eyes glinting with pure glee. "You keep her from excepting her fate, then, when she realizes that she's been tricked, she'll be oh so depressed, and she will wish that I would've killed her in the first place."

I only growled as a response and leapt back - while keeping a careful eye on Zelda, who was curled up in a corner. 

"This can't be happening...this can't be happening..." I heard her whisper. Her tears had run dry, and, it seemed, her sanity had gone with them. Was it that easy to drive someone to insanity? That easy to defy their every belief in life...in their friends?

"Bastard...how can you do this to her?" I growled, while taking a swipe at his feet. Too slow, he was already coming down from the air. His sword dipped towards my head, then changed directions; heading towards my side instead. I jumped to the side, where he swung relentlessly on. He was faster than Ganon, yet I could almost read his every move, as if we shared the same thoughts.

"I should ask the same," Shadow Link laughed, stepping back with a grin. I scowled, stepping back also, standing protectively over Zelda.

I stepped to the side, Shadow Link following. He was purposely following my every foot steps. Fine, I could play that game too. As Shadow Link leapt to the side, so did I, and as he stepped forward, I did too.

"This is pointless," Shadow Link's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, though his evil smile did not falter.

"You started it," I jeered.

"Child-ish fool," Shadow Link grumbled, his smile finally fading into a frustrated frown. He pulled out his shield. He tossed the shield at me - it spun around, inducing it's speed; making the sharp edges more dangerous. I hadn't been expecting this.

The shield hit my in the torso, thrusting me back into the wall. I stared at it as it stayed there, momentarily pinning me to the wall, then fell at my feet.

"Too slow," Shadow Link was by my side, smiling at me. He turned towards Zelda, his sword held over his head, "Finally, to put you out of your misery,"

"Get away from her!" I spat through spurts of blood. The taste stung my tongue, though I had a strange feeling that Shadow Link was jealous. He wanted that blood, I could see it in his eyes.

"I've lived through generations, how can a clumsy knight like you stop me?" Shadow Link asked through clenched teeth.

I walked forward, my hand clenched on the hilt of the Master Sword. Shadow Link didn't move, his smile reapering on his face. I jabbed at him and he jumped to the side. A fatal mistake. My dagger had sunk into his chest. Shadow Link blinked, looking down at his chest. He looked up at me with solemn eyes...and he died.

"Like that," I answered, pulling the bloodied dagger out of his limp body.

He cleaned the dagger and put it away, and was just about to do the same with the Master Sword...

"Figment, merely a figment of my imagination...holding back death...sweet refuge," Zelda's crack voice was inches from my ear, her cold, wheezing breath blowing, while her dry, cracked lips brushed my earlobe. "Be gone,"

"Zelda..." Her cold hands wrapped tightly around my sword, turning it towards herself, "What..."

"I'm ending my misery,"

"Zelda, stop! I'm still here! He was lieing, he was the one who killed your father. I'm real...you have to trust me..." I pulled the sword towards me, my eyes never leaving Zelda's. She stared at me impassively, then her blue eyes traveled to the sword. They widened for a moment, then almost sparkled with what I could've sworn to be a smile.

"I'll end you, then I can end myself," A maniacal laugh escaped her lips.

Her hands loosened, and the sword came towards me, the tip ending over my torso, barely breaking through the fabric. Zelda thrust her hands forward, and the sword ripped through the tunic, and through my flesh. Once again, the mind-boggling pain fell over me, making the world soon black out, though I knew if I fainted...I might not see the world again, or Zelda's face.

"Dead," Zelda straddled herself over my lap, examining my "dead" face. Her hands wrapped around mine that still grasped the hilt. I resisted a grunt as she slid the blade out my gut. "Now it's my turn,"

I opened one of my eyes in a slit, watching as she brought the sword to her chest with a contented expression.

"How could you?" I scoffed, opening both of my eyes.

"How...how are you...?" Zelda dropped the sword in shock. She scooted away, her eyes filled with fear and shock, "You should be dead by now..."

"How could you be fooled so easily?" I smirked and pulled myself to my feet. I limped over to Zelda, leaving a trail of blood behind me. "I really thought you were smarter than that. I don't blame you, though. You're father was killed by someone who tried to impersonate me..." I kneeled in front of Zelda, who, as being as stubborn as she was, stayed put - a smug, unbelieving look on her face.

"Am I actually expected to believe you?" Zelda looked up at me, her eyes scanning my face for any sign of truth, "After all this..."

"Why would you believe one who murdered your father, and not one who saved you?" I asked, anger entering my tone. No matter how hard I tried to hold back the frustration, it wouldn't leave. I felt it boil in my chest and crash through my head, and I could no longer hold it back. "It doesn't make sense! How can you not trust me! I protected you, kept you safe from everything! I was the one who helped you through all your troubles! The only one who accepted you for who you are! How can you take all that trust and throw it away, Zelda? How?"

"Please, please...stop asking me how...how...how..." Zelda whimpered, turning her face from me, "I'm sorry...I...I...I couldn't help but believe him...just...leave me alone...please..." She couldn't hide her tears, her silent sobs. Liquid fell to the ground, staining the perfect blood red carpet.

"Zelda...stop crying," I put a hand on her shoulder and she cringed and pulled away, as if she had just been burned, "I didn't mean it..."

"I thank you for saving me, but leave. Just leave." Zelda ordered stiffly; being ungracious, as usual...but I wouldn't leave. I couldn't. Not when she was in this state. Who was to say that she wouldn't commit suicide. "I said leave."

"What if I don't?" I answered, using the same stiff, unemotional tone. 

"I am the princess of Hyrule. Think about it." Zelda went over to her deceased father. She looked over her shoulder with a threatening glare. I got her point and left the room, though I didn't leave the doorway. I pressed my ears against the doors, and was just able to hear Zelda. "Father...I am going to grant your last wishes. The man I want...wanted...to marry may not suit your best interests, or anyone else's, so I shall hold a royal ball, as you said I should have, and I will find the one who is best suited for your wishes, and for the kingdom."

I backed away as I heard the doors slowly opened. Zelda looked up at me, looking shocked for a moment, then looked away. She walked by with her chin held high and her shoulders back. As she passed, her eyes closed and tears slid down the corners, slipping off her slim jawbone and landing in her flowing locks.

She stopped moments after she passed by. "I wish for you to leave," She said, without turning to face me.

"I can't do that,"

"Why is that?"

"I'm still your guard, and until you get a new one, I have to stay by your side at all times,"

"Even when I sleep?"

"I stand in front of your door,"

"Fine," Her head turned just so one of her blue eyes could glare at me, "But, tomorrow, you shan't come within twenty yards of the castle."

"You're going to throw me out? For something I didn't do?"

"Fire is a better term for it," Zelda sneered and tossed her hair. "Come along now, _guardian_," She stalked towards her room, making no noise on her bare feet. I watched her walk exactly twenty paces before following obediently.

Twenty yards? What was there to hold me back? Guards? They were nothing compared what I went through to get to her before. If I got to her, what would she do? Build a wall? Not even the highest, thickest, smoothest wall could hold me back from Zelda...

"Uhn..." While taking a step after her, I suddenly remembered the wound in my torso. Both Zelda and I must have forgotten about it, and it was too dark to see it..."Zelda..."

"What?" Zelda demanded, turning to look at me.

"This..." I pointed to my midriff. Zelda blinked, then walked forward, peering to see what I was pointing.

"Link...are you...?" She reached out and touched my wound. She shuddered and pulled her blood covered fingers.

"It...hurts..." I fell to my knees, shaking from the blood loss. "I need...to rest..." 

"LINK!" I looked up at Zelda, surprised to see sincere worry on her pretty face. I smiled and closed my eyes, letting my head rest on her chest...I just needed rest and I would be okay...just a little rest...

---

_To be continued..._

---

When you read one of my fanfics, you are to expect to see highly emotional people who go on rampages for no reason. Just like a soap opera, no:o!

And, Link just /has/ to go and get him stabbed again, doesn't he? -sigh- When will he ever learn+

Reviews are always nice. :3


	7. Pointless Fluffies

...I know...I know, I haven't updated in at least a month or so. I've been devoting most of my time to my art, and not my writing, which I should be, since that's my strongest point...  
And, school is coming up soon, so I might not update, like, at all. But I'll probably get moody and frustrated, so I might take it out on my writing, so you never know.

Not that anyone cares, but I entered a drawing in the County Fair, in the Youth section, and I got second place. And, some people picked it to be shown for two weeks at an art exhibit. D  
Here's the link(remove the spaces): h tt p /i38. photo bucket . co m/ albums/ e145 /PatteringRain / 298aab79 . pn g

---  
Title: Shadows  
Chapter: Pointless Fluffies  
Rating: G -le gasp-  
Disclaimer: -Enter witty disclaimer here.-  
---

_The murder stalks,_

_Without remorse_

_Of the bloodshed left behind. _

---

POV: Zelda

---

I trembled, looking down at Link's blissful face. His breath was running short - something had to be done...

"Hey, hey! Listen!" Who was that? I looked up to see a bright blue light. A fairy? "I believe you've learned magic, have you not?"

"Uhm, some," I answered, glancing back down at Link.

"Most of my magic has already been used from healing this young fool earlier, so I'll need you to help." The fairy hovered inches from Link's nose, peeling open his eyelids. There was only white. "It doesn't look good,"

"I don't know how to heal..."

"It's easy. Just concentrate, and it should happen. I don't need you to heal properly, just enough to help me," She looked up at me with her large eyes - barely visible in the light she produced.

"I'll do my best," I said, sounding more confident than how I really felt. Unsure what to do, I held my hands over Link's wound and closed my eyes, concentrating on the vision of his wound fading.

A tingling sensation went through my hands. My breath went short, and my head started to hurt. While the energy in my body was fading, I felt my concentration and consciousness fade away...

---

It was moments afterwards when I opened my eyes - all I could see was a bright blue light, blinding me for a second.

"Link..." I mumbled. The world tilted and churned. I felt sick to my stomach, but I returned to my healing nonetheless.

Again, I began concentrating; the energy came faster than before, but so did the pain.

"Navi...it hurts," I glanced down at my hands...the palms were covered with blood...my own.

"I can take it from here," Navi told me.

"Uh-huh," My eyelids readily closed, and I laid next to Link. I opened my eyes just enough to look at his peaceful features...till his mouth opened and he took deep, needy breaths. His head fell sideways, facing me.

I held my breath, praying that he wouldn't open his eyes. But, my prayers weren't answered.

His foggy blue irises appeared, the pupils widening as they took in what was before them. There was no response from Link, only a wide-eyed look. I, too, did not respond. I simply looked away, but his hands pulled mine to his eyes. He examined them, his thumb rubbing gently over the small holes. I winced, pulling them back.

"You...should rest," I suggested softly, giving full attention to my hands.

"Look at what happened when I rested," Link laughed without humor, "I won't leave you again, Zelda. Never."

"It wasn't your fault," I whispered, daring to glance up. He looked away, his brows furrowed in thought.

"If I had just gotten here sooner...if I hadn't stopped..." Link sighed, looking up at me, "If I hadn't stopped at Lon Lon Ranch..."

"You didn't know..." I reached out to touch him and, though he winced, he let me. I pulled my hand away, as if burned. He was still so cold, like he was dead.

"But I did..." Link sighed, "I did..."

"Where were you...?"

"I was kidnapped...by Ganondorf,"

"Ganondorf? But that's impossible..."

"With Navi's help, I was able to escape...but apparently not soon enough," Link sat up, grunting and holding his healed wound.

"Rest," I grabbed his arm and pulled him to floor.

Link looked at me, and, for a moment, there was an angry spark in his eyes. I briskly let go, remembering the same look from Shadow Link...

"You have to have someone to escort you back to your chambers, don't you?" Link asked abruptly, giving an apologetic smile.

"In your condition? No chance. I sent Navi to get the guards for us..." I shrugged and looked at the ceiling, examining the intricate designs. Though it was hard to see, there was a design of the Hyrule Fields hidden cleverly in the rough texture.

"Will they ask questions? I'm not in the mood for it, and they probably won't believe me, anyway,"

"As future ruler of Hyrule, I think I'll have some say in the matter." I sat up, while keeping a hand on Link's shoulder, just in case he took this as a cue that he could get up also, "NOW SLEEP!"

"On the floor?" Link raised an eyebrow. I smiled and stood to my feet, crossing my arms and looming over him.

"Yes. I, future queen of Hyrule, order you to sleep."

"If I must, oh great Queen..."

---

Link really was handsome when he slept; well, he was handsome all the time, but he looked so peaceful, like he was having a good dream that was untroubled by the worries of the day, unlike my own.

Like any loved-crazed girl, I was absolutely intent on staring down at the boy, examining his cream complexion and hard-set jaw, and his short, tousled dirty blonde hair...While doing this, I didn't notice his eyes open, and his mouth open in surprise.

"Uhm...?" He mumbled softly, unfazed by the bright blush that spread over my cheeks. I looked away, trying regain my composure.

"Good morning," I said while crawling off the bed. He blinked in confusion, then glanced over at the veiled window, squinting at the light that slid through the thin material.

"Am I in your...bed...?" He asked bluntly. I stared at him for a moment, then, just as bluntly, started into soft laughter.

"No," I answered through giggles, "You're in one of the guest rooms,"

"My apologies..." Link looked away, his gaze void.

"I can not help but wonder what you're thinking about...when you get that far away look in your eyes," I said softly, admitting one of my closest held secrets.

"Nothing, really..." Link replied dully, his gaze panning to me, "Have they come?"

"Who...?" I asked, pulling my attention away from the hem of my dress.

"People with questions," Link stated simply.

"They came earlier..." I said, biting my lower lip. I didn't want to think about that.

"Did they believe you?" I glanced back at him; his steady gaze hadn't altered.

"Yes," I sat next to him, my hand accidentally grazing his leg, and pretended that I hadn't noticed, though Link's raised eyebrow told me that he did..."They doubted that you would kill my father. You had no motive, and you don't seem to hold anything against him. It doesn't matter, I wouldn't let them take you away."

"I thought you wanted me away," Link said, a hint of bitterness in his tone. I snapped turned my head towards him, my hair painfully slapping my neck.

"I apologize for that," I said through clenched teeth, "I wasn't thinking straight,"

Link's gaze softened. He sat up, wincing from the wound I gave him. I leaned over, putting my hand softly on his bare torso, and, for a split second, he shivered. "Does it still hurt?" I whispered, looking up at him. His expression was rather awkward, or embarrassed; I couldn't rightly tell.

"A little," He smiled lightly, putting his hand over my own, "Don't worry about it..."

"But..." I started, stopping at the dark look Link gave me. His grip tightened on my hand, and his smile stiffened.

"It was my fault in the first place for not coming sooner," Link told me, his voice strained.

"Let us not blame ourselves for what happened. It wasn't our fault, and we both know it." I said sensibly, though Link didn't respond. He let go of my hand, and sunk back into the pillows.

"So what are you going to do now? Rule the kingdom alone, or...?" Link drifted off, his look somewhat sad. I felt my heart flutter at what it might've implied, but I knew better of it.

"My father's last wishes were for me to find a king to rule with..." I whispered. Tears started in my eyes, and I bashfully looked down to hide them, though I knew Link saw them. His hand reached out to touch me, and, even though I longed for comfort, I turned away from his touch. I needed it so badly, but I didn't want to let my guard down. I didn't want Link to see the weak person that I truly was.

"...it looks like luncheon time," Link pointed towards the window, where the high afternoon sun was shining down on the massive kingdom. I nodded and stood to my feet, holding out a hand, which he didn't take.

---

We were walking slowly down the halls - with Link properly dressed, though it saddened me - enjoying the extra time together. Link was walking oddly close to me, as if someone would attack at any moment. When I had told him to relax, he went on about how if he hadn't relaxed, none of this would have happened. It was rather aggravating when he blamed himself so much, when I was also one to blame. I had put him through so much trouble, just because I was the "damsel in distress", and that still continued to nag at me. And, even though I tried to convince him that it wasn't either of our thoughts, I couldn't stop bearing that guilt.

"So, who's going to be the lucky man?" Link asked, breaking the long silence. I smirked, wondering why he was interested in my love life. Not that I had one.

"I wouldn't know," I wanted to tell Link that it was him, but that was out of the question.

"No idea?" He inquired, staring at me intently. I stepped to the side, feeling uncomfortable so close to the one I wanted, but couldn't have.

_Does he feel the same way? _I pondered, something I was doing frequently, _...I doubt it._

"None," I shrugged, stopping for a moment to look at an interesting portrait. Once he realized I had fallen back, he stopped and came to my side. We brushed shoulders, and though I immediately flustered, Link seemed unfazed, "Though I'm sure I'll meet someone..."

"Yes, I wish you luck in that..." Link trailed off and started walking once again. His foot steps were thick, his shoulders squared, and his hands in fists - it was obvious that he wasn't pleased with the whole ordeal. I couldn't be sure if it was that he felt he needed to protect me, or if he was, if that could ever be, jealous.

---

Our meal was equally awkward. Neither of us spoke much, and, if we ever did, it was Link's usual interrogations, and my usual tired replies. Then, for a change in subject, I brought up the matter of archery lessons.

"Link-y, dearest," I said, using the nick name just to catch his interest.

"...er, yes?...darling?" Link asked, sporting an amused snort. I found myself loosing my perfect posture, and letting out the smallest of hysterical giggles.

"It would be just wonderful if you could teach me the ways of the bow, my dearest," A grin stretched on my lips, and Link soon started to snigger...while trying not to gag on his food.

"Why, darling! I did not think that one such as yourself would take part in such violent matters," The boy in green snorted, causing himself to choke on chicken. I started into laughter, while, in turn, gagged on the pork.

"I-I...think this is much more dangerous than an arrow," I declared, after regaining my "dignity".

Link swallowed the piece of meat, chugging down wine before finally speaking, "I...agree. Shall we tonight?"

"...shall we what?" I asked, momentarily forgetting about the lessons, "Oh! Yes, of course."

"I will see you then, Princess Zelda," Link pushed the wooden chair from the table - resulting in scratches on the otherwise perfect marble flooring - and stood straight, his arm crooked for my own.

"That's Queen Zelda to you!" I jumped to my feet, walking over to him. I halted to a stop just inches away from him, standing on my toes to become eye-level, "And...you shall not see me tonight! For you have to be around me at all times,"

"Oh, great. I forgot about that," Link feigned distress, then smiled in delight. There was something in that smile that caught my attention, something that made me want his lips for my own. Something that made me look up at his sparkling eyes. Something that made my heart stop all together. And certainly something that made me draw closer and closer...

Link's warm breath spread over my face, sucking me into a world that only the weakest can enter, and only the bravest can escape, and only the most courageous can stay. I found my vision disappearing, while my head tilted, and my mouth opened.

Our lips were just touching...then Link pulled away, and when he did, my heart shattered.

---

_to be continued..._

---

So. Many. Overused. PHRASES. Ugh. Andand. It's, like, short. SHORRRRT. And blunt and rushed and uuuugh. I'll do better next time, I'll swear. I mean, more drama. :3


	8. Pointless

Keep in mind to listen to some over-dramatic and depressing music while reading this. Make sure it has some screaming and cussing in it.

---  
Title: Shadows  
Chapter: Pointless  
Rating: PG-PG13, mild language and very, very mild intimacy. VERYMILD.

Disclaimer: Lyk. ZOMG. I don't own Zeldaaaaa.

**Note: I'd love to thank my bff for pushing...and shoving...and hitting...and threatening to get me to finish this chapter! This fanfic in general, really. Plus, I'd also love to give a special thank-you note to Sage of Downtown Hyrule for their wonderful review! I was in this total low-self-esteem moment, and then I get this and I'm like: YAAAAAAAYOVERPERRRRRKYYYY. So, uhm, yes, thank-you-zzzz.**  
---

_Demented and monstrous,_

_He calls your name,_

_With a bloody knife in hand.  
_  
---

POV: Link

---

With a heavy heart, I pulled back from the kiss. With my eyes remained closed, I faced the ground, not wanting to look at Zelda. She would hate me, I knew it. If she had wanted the kiss at all. For all I knew, she could have me arrested.

"Link..." She whispered. Her trembling hand scarcely touched my cheek; the connection of our skin wavered, and her hand fell to my arm, holding it tightly.

"Is this really what you want?" I asked, looking up at the hurt girl. She was surveying me with tear-filled eyes, as if this was some cruel trick.

"Yes!" She cried, lunging forward for my lips. I looked down, just in time for her lips to hit my nose instead.

"It's not what your people want," I looked into her eyes, watching her hysteria slowly fade, "I'm not who you want. I can't be a king, and you know that,"

"No..." Zelda started, backing away. Her hands were held securely over her heart, while her attention rested to the floor, "No..." She repeated, one lone tear trickling down her cheek.

"You will find another," I assured softly, "Someone who deserves you more," Though it hurt, I turned from her, leaving her there to take in what I had said.

_I need you more than you need me, but I know I can't have you. It's a lost cause. _Thoughts like these ran through my head as I walked through the halls, looking down at my slow moving feet. I thought these things to assure myself that what I had done was right. Right for me, and right for Zelda, though something inside told me to turn around. To take Zelda into my arms and tell her how I felt, but I knew that this couldn't be done. It just couldn't.

---

"The ball will take place in two months," Zelda announced at the dinner table. Instead of her father, she sat in the head seat. The high, decorative back made her seem most regal. She sat straighter than before, her shoulders back and her chest out, while she held no expression.

"Will that be enough time?" One of the royal-helpers, or whatever they were called, asked, his voice annoyingly high-pitched.

"Yes," Zelda replied simply, giving him a curt nod. "I believe it will be a enough time to think over who will be my husband," There was a lift in her lip; something like a scowl. For a second, her eyes leered at me with a burning hatred.

"And for the catering and decor to be prepared," I put in, though I was mostly ignored, considering I was only a knight.

"Also, for the catering and decor," One of the other aggravating assistants suggested, though I had just done so.

A bunch of "Of course! Of course!"s and "Ah! Brilliant idea, sir!"s exploded through the extremely long table. I rolled my eyes, sinking grumpily into my seat. The life of a knight could be so cruel...

---

Her golden locks flowed gently with the breeze, matching the movements of the silky curtains that hid her, so all that was visible was her slender silhouette.

Other than the small scene during supper, she hadn't seemed too angry with me, though she only spoke when spoken to. Also, every now and then, when ever our gazes met, there was an anger in her eyes, a burning passion that struck me hard.

"Link," She addressed me, her voice quiet, but stone hard. "What is a job position that you most desire?"

I stared at her silhouette, scanning the vague outlines and dulled colors of the masterpiece that was Princess Zelda. What a stupid question; wasn't it obvious what I desired? I desired her, I desired to be by her side forever - preferably as her protector, not her husband. She probably knew what I desired, and I had a feeling that she, as awkward as it is to say, desires me back. But I also figured that she knew just as well as I did that we could never be.

I could go on and on about these stupid reasons that I used to think valid, but there is more to this story to tell...

"I...don't know," I said, absolutely refusing to let my self admit my thoughts.

"I won't need a body guard with my new husband," Zelda explained. I rolled my eyes, thinking _stating the obvious a lot today, aren't we? _She continued, "I'd like you to be our body guard, but you won't be able to be so close all the time,"

"Our"? What did she mean by "our"? Oh, right. Her _husband. _Whenever she chose one, that is. It was stupid to act so jealous, so bitter. I had had my chance with her, so why was I acting this way? It was hard not to, though, when you're so close to the one you so desperately need, but can't have. This was a repeating phrase in my mind; a bitter reminder that it was all my fault, and not hers.

"Okay," I responded simply, no emotion laced into the words. The coldness in my voice had seemed to shock Zelda, for she turned and slowly pulled the curtains apart, revealing her proud figure. Though her shoulders were straight, and her chin high, there was a dull, uncaring look in her eyes. The look was almost worse than the broken look she gave me when she thought that I had betrayed her...almost.

"Are you angry with me, Link-y?" She asked like a mother addressing her child. I felt my nose wrinkle in disgust at the fake concern.

"Damn, Zelda," I cursed, pouting and looking away; no wonder she treated me like a child, "You know that never works,"

"Link-y!" Zelda snapped, shoving her face up to mine. Our noses touched, and I shifted uncomfortably away, truthfully not wanting to be reminded of the last time that had happened.

"Zeld-y," I said stiffly. 'Zeld-y' gave me a mischievous grin that made my heart leap, and, I swear, I was just about to have a heart attack when her hands slid casually from the bed to my knees. She leaned over, planting her self sideways on my legs.

"Forgive me?" She asked, doing the classic 'puppy-dog-pout'.

"...I was never angry with you," I said, blinking in confusion. Right after that, the amusing act was over. Zelda blushed and stood to her feet, awkwardly brushing herself off of, I hope, the wrinkles, and not any presence of myself.

"I understand," Zelda shook her head and sat next to me, her hands holding the edges of the bed tight, and her shoulders rolled up high, while tension was held in her arms.

"I wasn't," I repeated, staring at her in wonder. Wasn't she the one mad at _me_?

"Don't repeat yourself," She snapped, like she was teaching me proper etiquette, "I heard you the first time,"

"But did you believe me?" Zelda looked up to me, her crystalline blue eyes begging me to explain; to make sense of the chaotic times, "I am troubled, not angry,"

"I am just as troubled. More, in fact." The spark of anger ignited in her eyes, a threat more terrifying than if she had the tip of a blade in between my eyes.

"The truth can be hard to deal with," I said simply, as if it was; no, it made me frustrated, just like her. It made me want to rip the kingdom in half. To hell with royalty! Freedom was only thing we longed for, even royalty longs for blissful freedom, though, in the back of our minds, we all know that this impossible to achieve. If you taste freedom, you want more of it; you crave it. It would be better to have complete freedom and none at all, but, alas, there is freedom in this world that too many can only for a moment, and they'll kill to have it again.

"This is pointless," Zelda said, sounding slightly chocked, "I can't be around you anymore, Link," Though she did not cry, there was water swelling in her eyes, and she looked...broken. Her defenses fell, and so did she. With a frustrated scream she fell backwards on the bed. She pounded on her sides, causing the bed to squeal under the sudden pressure, and also causing my hand to almost brake.

"What are you-" To my utter shock, Zelda snatched my shoulders and pulled herself up. She stared into my face with a passion that was either lust or anger, then slammed her lips onto mine, biting them mercilessly. The Princess paused in her quick, mind blowing kisses, and stared down at her lap, making sure to avoid any and all eye contact.

"It's impossible," She whispered, her voice hoarse, "...impossible...for me to be around you and _not _want to kiss you, hug you...I want you, no...DAMN," She cursed, throwing her head to the ceiling and screaming jumbled Gibberish curse words, "I _NEED_ you, **_NEED_**," Cursing once more, in fluent French this time, "Don't you understand? It's pointless...if I can't have you..."

---

_to be continued... _

---

Okay, this chapter was literally pointless. More pointless than the last, but it has a lot of stuff that'll tie in later. Well, a few, really. But it's just kind of at the point where my writing style is sort of changing, so it's awkward to write more than this.

This really isn't how I intend them to have their first kiss together...but...it just sort of...came out. The next kiss they have will be real, and much more full of love and innocence than lust and impurities...

TOTAL MENTAL BREAK DOWN FOR ZELDA. Tee-hee. More of those little fun things on the road. I guess it's sort of my pay back for her being so effing unappreciative of Link. I swearrrrr.

Ugh, Link sounds more regal or whatever than Zelda, and that kind of bothers me. -shrug- oh well...

Kind of cliff hanger if you're guessing what she might say next...

...annnnd...so...SHORT.


	9. Competition

So, to any who are waiting for a good kissing scene, I'm afraid you'll have to wait for a few weeks or so...until I kiss my boyfriend. I've never kissed before, so I'm pretty much guessing when I'm writing kissing scenes...so I'm going to wait till I have my first kiss...which I hope will happen soon.

...now that that worthless information is over with, welcome to the New Chapter, may I take your order?...a big helping of over dramatic fanfiction? Coming right up.

Yes, yes, I know you love it. I love it too. :3

---  
Title: Shadows  
Chapter: Competition  
Rating: PG, mild language  
Disclaimer: Aye, matey, I be an unimportant fangirl writin' an unimportant fanfiction; why are 'ye writin' on that clipboard over there? Sueing papers? MATEY! I just told ya' that I'm not lookin' to copyright yer stuff, so just calm down and read for reading's pleasure, mate!  
Note: I've noticed that the Hits rating has been going down...REAL down. I started off in the 700s, and now I'm in the 60s. I still blame changing my penname. x-x;  
---  
_  
Haunted forever in darkness,  
Feeling the way to the light,  
Only to fall into twilight._

---  
_  
_POV: Zelda

---

_"It's impossible," She whispered, her voice hoarse, "...impossible...for me to be around you and not want to kiss you, hug you...I want you, no...DAMN," She cursed, throwing her head to the ceiling and screaming jumbled Gibberish curse words, "I NEED you, **NEED**," Cursing once more, in fluent French this time, "Don't you understand? It's pointless...if I can't have you..."  
_  
---

"...I can't be around you," I finished, standing to my feet with my fists clenched. I ignored my fingernails digging into the bed of my palms, drawing a small trail of blood that slid to the otherwise spotless carpet. "Leave," I ordered, pointing to the door as if he was a misbehaving dog, "And stay out,"

Link stared at me, but didn't move. I took this as stubbornness, and I shoved him, though it was in vain; his larger body wouldn't budge. "I said get!" The boy wouldn't move, and it infuriated me. 

Finally, with a heartbroken look, Link slowly exited the room, and, if he had a tail, it would have been held between his knees. After the door shut quietly, I sighed and fell back on the bed, spreading out and releasing a a silent series of sobs.

It hurt, a lot. I wasn't a heartless brat, as most other Princesses were; no, I regretted hurting him like this, but, sometimes, you have to make sacrifice for your people...no matter how wrenching it is.

With a rather depressed sigh, I rolled off the bed, carelessly dropping to the floor with a _thud_, though not loud enough to disturb Link, who was doubtlessly standing behind my door, since he was my guard... I then walked, no, crawled, across the floor - ignoring the fact that my priceless dress was tearing at the knees, and I was receiving rough rug burns - to the book cabinet. With a shaky hand, a pulled out one of the thick volumes, though it wasn't a novel; rather, it was a planning book; a Ball PlannerFor Idiots.

With a heavy heart, I flipped through the partially blank pages, trying as hard as I could to concentrate on planning my upcoming ball. I had been thoroughly convinced that these types of books certainly didn't exist, until my father had showed it to me when I was younger. At first, I was perplexed that it wasn't one of the exciting adventure or romance stories that were the usual bed-time material.

_"It's a Ball Planner, for all Balls including Weddings, Parties, Mascarades, etcetera.," My father said, in a deep announcer voice. I giggled, being reminded of one of our own messengers, who always spoke in a unnecessary deep voice. "When it comes time for you to throw one, use this. Trust me, it's a life-saver," He laughed, "'Almost as good as your mom,"  
_  
I didn't know then that I wouldn't have my mother to help me, or my father; all I had to rely on was this thick book. I would have asked Link to help, but that was certainly out of the question.

---

Two Months Later

---

Two months had passed, and no other words than "good morning, good afternoon, and good night," had been exchanged between us. There was nothing left to say, no other words to utter for conversation. It was hard for both of us. And I believe we didn't do this cold-shoulder phase from anger towards each other...instead, the fact that we both couldn't contain our feelings, especially myself. Every glance was like a stab in the heart, an extreme pull to kiss him as passionately as possible.

At that moment, the sun was rising slowly above the horizon, calling forth the next day. It was the final day of planning, then all the servants would somehow make it all work; they were amazing that way, and it wasn't a wonder they were treated like royalty.

Link and I were in my room, looking over the last plans, and any thing that was chosen would be with a silent glance or point of the finger. Amazingly, we had planned almost the whole ball together, but yet there hadn't been a single word spoken.

Though it was practically a record of our silence, I had to break it. "Do you know of the ocarina?" I asked, looking from the planning book, which one large section was just about full.

"Yes," Link answered shortly, just barely catching my gaze before looking down. "I used to play it."

"Really?" I asked, breaking my facade of seriousness and bouncing a little on the bed. "Could you play at the ball? You could be part of the entertainment!"

"Uh..." Link raised an eyebrow, "I don't do too well in front of crowds-"

"Oh, please. All the attention will be on me." It took me a second, but I realized what I had said had been rude. "I mean...uhm..."

"No, I know what you mean," Link assured, though he looked a little dejected. "You _are _the princess, after all," Link shrugged, jotting down some ideas that would be good for other entertainment.

"Please do it!" I continued to beg. I gripped his arm and shook him hysterically; the usual method of getting my way.

"God, Zelda!" Link snapped, though through laughter. I snorted and let him go. "I'll do it, but I warn you that I am not very good."

"Link." I started bluntly, pinching his cheek and forcing him to look at me. "You are great at everything. Riding, archery, dueling, whatever, so how can you be any less good at playing?"

"...alright, alright. I'll do it." Link sighed while deftly closing the book up. "I guess that's it then."

"Yes!" I cried in relief, falling back on the bed and stretching to loosen up my stress-stiffened muscles. "You should help me plan my wedding."

"Yeah," Link smiled, though there was a hint of sadness. I blinked, then sat up. I looked over Link with critical eyes, examining the frown lines in his forehead, and the way his cheek twitched in discomfort. "It'll be fun." He said before I could say anything, turning his head away, though I could still read his dejected expression.

"Hm." I replied simply, standing to my feet and swiping my arms along me side. I couldn't help but notice how soft my silken dress was, or maybe it was just a vain distraction from the boy called Link. Even though vain, it provided something to concentrate on, so that I didn't die from the empty silence that returned as if to exact revenge in our moment of conversation.

"Hungry?" Link asked, breaking the silence in half. It didn't leave without one last mark. Before I could reply and bring back conversation yet again, the door was thrown open by one of my hand-maids, who, in her hurry, had almost forgotten to curtsey and say hello and good morning, which was said so fast it sounded more like "he-ging". 

"M'lady, m'lady!" She said breathlessly, her hand throwing itself onto my wrist. "You absolutely MUST see HIM!"

"Whom?" I asked stately, my eyebrow cocked in a regnant fashion.

"One of the bachelors," She replied, finally regaining her stature. "He is...is. Oh, dearest, you must see him!"

"What!" I asked, playing frantically with my tousled hair, "I-I just woke up not five hours ago! How can someone expect me to be ready at this hour!"

"You know men!" She said, her voice short and impatient, "Now never mind, for you are beautiful even when you first wake up, so remember that, be yourself, and just come along!"

"Don't rush me!" I snapped.

"Then stop being such a brat!" She snipped, grabbing my forearm and dragging me away, but just before the door shut, I could see Link, who was fiddling idly with one of his buttons.

---

"Oh my..." My hand-maid hadn't been lying. The man had to be the most magnificent thing ever born. His hair was a beautiful ebony; a hair color that wasn't common in Hyrule, and if anyone had it, it was usually dull. Underneath the slightly splayed bangs were kind malachite eyes that matched perfectly with tanned skin. He was adorned white and black, along with a sword and dagger at his waist. If my hand-maiden hadn't been elderly, she probably would have stolen him for herself.

There was something about this man that was _so _different than Links. Link's aura was warm, and his personality was laid back, while this man held a pride that radiated strongly, especially with his thrown back shoulders and perfect posture.

"Hello," The man greeted, walking towards me - after seeing that I wasn't moving - and bowing stiffly. "I am Prince Leon, of Cianara."

"Hi," I replied stupidly. After saying this my mouth stayed open, and fell to a complete gawk as he smiled in amusement. Such. Wonderful. Teeth! I cleared my throat and quickly redeemed myself, "I am Princess Hyrule of Zelda." There was an awkward silence, then a slight nudge of my hand-maid, "Let me correct myself, I am still groggy. I am Princess _Zelda _of _Hyrule_, it is nice to meet your acquaintance."

"Like-wise," Leon's smile hadn't lost it's sincerity, it had actually grown at my mistake. Usually, one of royalty would be shunned for such a slip-up. "I apologize for arriving at such an hour, but the tavern was burnt down."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I faked sincerity...well, I didn't know him..."You are welcome to stay at the palace."

"I offer my thanks to you," Leon, once again, bowed with perfection that even my father hadn't mastered, though there wasn't much feeling or grace. I nodded and offered to show him around the castle, which he seemed much obliged.

---

"Hyrule is very lovely. So much more green than Cianara." Leon said, his hand skimming on one of the polished railings. He was looking out the spaces of each banister; the view being the lovely palace garden that had been mostly grown by my mother and all the generations of Zeldas, though I wasn't one to garden. But I did love the way it looked in the morning, with the yellow sun sending golden rays against the fountain, and the flowers sparkling from their past watering.

"Are you a heir to the throne?" I asked, though the answer was obvious. What was he doing here? If he expected me to leave Hyrule without a heir, he would be immediately rejected. He was already marked down for being unfashionably early. But his handsome looks and wonderful character made up for it.

"No, my older brother is." There was a hint of bitterness that made me weary. Power hungry was not something I was looking for, but his smile covered up any grudges he might have held.

"Siblings must be nice," I said absently. I knew Link had a little sister, though she visited few times, since she lived so far away. I didn't really know much about Link's family; only that he never knew his father or mother, and that he lived with his grandmother and his sister. They didn't have much money, but they managed.

Speaking of Link, he had been walking behind us. Far behind us. All the guards, and hand-maids, and anyone else, were ordered, by myself, to walk far behind us. When I had told Link, his eyebrows had raised and he smirked suspiciously. I had come close to slapping his face off, but that wouldn't exactly be good etiquette, so, instead, I gave him a warning glare.

"That man," Leon said after a moment of comfortable silence, "He resembles-"

"Link, the Hero Of Time," I finished for him - yes, I heard it all the time.

"Funny, because you're-"

"Zelda."

"And I suppose that you two are-"

"Friends."

"And he has-"

"Saved my life multiple times."

"You two defeated-"

"Met, once. Not defeated. Well, Link did."

"I see," Leon blinked, shook his ebony head and laughed shortly. "He doesn't have problem with the whole...?"

"I don't know." I said quietly. "It doesn't matter either way." I continued as we walked through the arch, with Leon almost smacking his head against it, considering his height. And, not surprisingly, a few feet down the pathway, there was a loud WHACK. I turned my head just in time to see Link on the ground, rubbing the bump forming on his forehead.

"Why?" Leon asked, not noticing the scene behind us.

"He is not royalty." I didn't see Leon frown, but his sudden rigidness was a sign that I had said something wrong. "It would not be accepted by my people."

"I don't see why it matters," Leon said, his voice a little lower than before. I stopped to look at him and he stopped also, though he looked ahead. Just behind, the small group following us came to an abrupt stop, tripping and falling over each other until they made a large pile of squirming bodies; like fish. "Do you love him?"

I gaped, a little shocked at such a question. "I...no! No!" I denied.

"Denial." Leon stated, finally turning his head in my direction. "If you love someone, anything, _nothing _should ever chase you away, except for the one that you love."

"But he already has." I said, shaking my head and starting off at a quick pace.

"Forgive me," Leon apologized, running to keep up with me, "I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's alright," I slowed down, letting out a deep breath. "Let us change the subject..."

---

It had been a week since Leon had arrived at the palace, and now not a week from the ball. And I was quite convinced with whom I wanted. I wanted him almost as much as I wanted Link; at least, in my puppy-love daze, that was what I thought. It was true, the strange but charming prince had won me over, completely. I found myself gazing lovingly at him, and not even Link walking by could take my eyes off of him. I noticed how the light changed the hue of his dark locks and made his bright eyes shimmer till they resembled emeralds.

"I imagine you made your choice," Link stood behind me, his hands on both sides of the back of the small wood bench. Leon was out in the garden picking flowers...another one of his strange but lovable qualities. 

"What makes you think THAT?" I asked, a bit nervously.

"Hm, maybe because you've been staring at him for the last, what, twenty minutes." Link plopped down next to me, a teasing grin on his face.

"What are you doing? What if he-"

"Sees?" Link scowled and stood to his feet. "Sorry for trespassing."

"That's not what I-" Link did nothing but his turn his back on me, and stalk over to a tree. In a blink of an eye, he was gone.

"Oh, I wanted to introduce myself to that friend of yours." Leon was back with a few of the beautiful pastel flowers. "You don't mind me picking these, do you? Because they're for you." He held out the flowers with a bashful smile.

"Thank-you!" I giggled and gently took them. The majority of them were daisies; my favorite flower. I couldn't help but notice how perfectly arranged they were. All the flowers and colors complemented each other. "You're very talented at this," I said, looking up at Leon, only meet his sparkling malachite eyes. He had suddenly become so much closer to me, and it made my heart leap so that I feared I would suffer of a heart attack. Before I knew what was happening, our noses touched, and then our lips.

The feeling was different than it was with Link, it didn't feel so heartfelt, so special, yet it sent me into a small frenzy of rapid heartbeats. We paused for a moment, pressing foreheads and looking down.

"S-sorry," Leon apologized dumbly, "I just...I hardly know you but..."

"I understand..." I whispered hoarsely, my eyes darting towards the tree. Behind a weak shield of leaves, a shadow that resembled Link's pulled back albeit, as if I had shot it with an arrow.

_Link..._I thought while pulling away from Leon. _I'm sorry..._"I'm sorry!" I cried aloud, the apology directed both at Leon and Link. "So sorry..." After that, I ran, blinded from tears. The voices of Leon, and, I could've sworn, Link calling, but I ignored them. I'd keep running, and hope that I could figure things out from there...

---

I know, I know. I said there wouldn't be a kiss till I had mine. But, ya' know, it wasn't that big of a deal. Keh. Yeah. LINK AND ZELDA ARE GONNA HAVE TA' WAIT, OKAY!

...you know what my problem is? I can't stay on one scene for more than, like, a page or something. Ugh. Unless it's a big romance or action scene, I just can't do iiiiiiiiiiiit.

ANDAND. I'm going to try to update at least three times the next few days...and my friend's going to murder me if I don't, so...


	10. Double L for Losers

I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack. With a vengeance.

---  
Title: Shadows  
Chapter: Double L for Losers  
Rating: PG-13, language  
Disclaimer: Will Review For Money. Lost Fortune To Zelda. Don't Sue.  
Note: Link is sort of out-of-character for this chapter. But I wanted to make him bitter, so...  
---

_Death is only a dream,_

_The murder stands on the edge of _

_Frictional reality.  
_  
---

POV: Link-y

---

Link..._I thought while pulling away from Leon. _I'm sorry_..."I'm sorry!" I cried aloud, the apology directed both at Leon and Link. "So sorry..." After that, I ran, blinded from tears. The voices of Leon, and, I could've sworn, Link calling, but I ignored them. I'd keep running, and hope that I could figure things out from there...  
_  
---

I watched Zelda leave with a broken heart. It was already broken, so at that point, it must've been broken into thirds. The damned man who thought he could steal Zelda's heart in a week, yet, sadly, he had. I felt a twinge of anger, and a broil that churned my stomach and made my head pulse painfully.

"Fuck," I cursed, and that word was never acceptable in those times. So, just my luck, it was heard by the dumb-struck prince, who hadn't experienced Zelda's mood swings yet. 

"Who's there?" The prince had already whipped out his sword, holding it in a "valiant" pose that made me scoff in disgust. "Come out or face the consequences!"

With a bit of a pompous attitude, I leapt out of the tree, landing right in front of the idiot. "Hm?" I asked, nonchalantly pushing the over-polished blade away.

"Oh, it's only you." He gave a relieved smile and shielded his blade.

_Only youuuuu_. I mimicked in my head. But said, "Yes".

"...awkward." 

---

"This is just perfect," I grumbled. Me and Mr. Prince Charming had been searching the palace for hours, but with no luck.

"It's not my fault," He snapped, looking a little annoyed with my cold attitude. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't treat me with such disdain."

"Well, sorry that we can't all be Little Mister Sunshine." I snipped, "Besides, you're the one who forced yourself on her."

"I didn't hear any complaints." Leon shrugged, not bothering to hold one of the heavy doors, so that it smacked me in the face. I grunted, pushing it open with strain that Leon hadn't had when he was doing so.

"When a woman runs from you right after you've kissed, take that as a complaint." I growled, though Zelda had kicked me out of her room after we had kissed, but that, my friend, was much different.

"I thought I saw yellow!" Leon said suddenly, pointing to one of the corners.

"ZELDA!" I yelled, running after her like there was no tomorrow, but, after hearing gales of laughter, I turned around to look at Leon...and...hit a wall. "DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT" I cussed, flailing my arms in a full out fit.

"I believe people like you would say 'made you look', eh?" Leon asked, hovering over me with a completely amused smile.

"I'll cut that grin right off yer fuc-"...and then there was yellow. This time, it was really there, and, boy, was it mad.

"WHAT ARE YOU _DOING_!" I guessed she had only seen my fit, and not Leon's cruel trick. I was framed and my competition wasn't; my life was over. "GET OFF THE FLOOR, LINK. NOW!" She grabbed my ear and yanked to my feet, not even letting me get up a less painful way.

"But he-"

"HONESTLY, LINK!"

"Zelda, Leon-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"

"Come on, you don't actually-"

"I DO! AND I CAN'T BELIEVE _YOU_!" Zelda grasped me by the wrist, holding her other hand like she was going to back-hand me, but, remembering I _wasn't _her child, she let me go and shook her head. "Please, please forgive this imbecile, Leon, really, there aren't any other as idiotic as he is in Hyrule, I promise you..."

"It is alright, I understand that some aren't quite as...fast than most." Leon said solemnly, and I wanted to hit him, and I would have, if it wasn't for Zelda's cold glare.

---

Thereafter, things were almost peaceful for the odd love triangle (as Leon would call it). With only three days left till the ball, it was too hectic to merely step out into the hallway. Servants were bustling around the halls at lightning fast speed, and they didn't regard the princess in any of the respect they were required of. If it wasn't for their hard work, Zelda wouldn't have been quite so patient.

"Could you please not make it so tight?" Zelda asked one of her handmaids, Rosa - a girl a little younger than herself - whom only gave her a snide look, as if the remark was completly unacceptable. Zelda squeaked as Rose tugged at the corset strings. Leon and I winced as Zelda doubled over, gasping for air. "Rosa, I'm going to look like a pole." She said through gasps of air. "Loosen. It."

"It is the latest fashion, m'lady." Rose smiled sweetly; a horrible cover up for a sneer. "Besides, you need it." She didn't give Zelda the chance to react; she turned on her heels and strutted to the door, making sure to swag her hips along the way.

"I need it?" Zelda blinked, and looked sadly down at her body. She bit her lip, though it didn't stop the trembling. As one would expect, Leon and I were at her side the moment her eyes started to water.

"Oh, dear Zelda, she must be delusional!" Leon patted her softly on the shoulder, offering a "consoling" smile.

"You must be kidding." I said, shaking my head. "Don't take people like her seriously; she is simply envious."

"Thank-you..." She shrugged her shoulders and looked over at the mirror. Her eyes trailed her body, then the hint of a smile graced her lips. She turned towards us, absolutely beaming. Without a word, she went to her bed and gently lifted her dress. "Since my tailor has left, I would love it if you two would help me fit this."

"I would be obliged," We said simultaneously, and Zelda raised an eyebrow.

"Well, well, it seems you two are getting along better." She giggled and thrust the white dress into our arms. As she walked away, I wondered how we would fit it so it wouldn't crease at the corset, and her underdress, slip, and all the other assorted undergarments. "Come over here." She ordered, ushering us with a crooked finger. It was the worst thing a women could do; we strolled over like drooling dogs. 

Zelda lifted her arms and looked at us expectantly. We blinked, glanced at each other, and asked, once again at the same time, "Uh...?"

"One of you put it on me." Zelda stated as if it was the most obvious thing. "Link will put it on, and Leon will check for wrinkles and such."

"Right." I nodded, gulping a little. I stepped forward, coming face-to-face with Zelda, who had a teasing smile purposely daunting me. I made a face and lifted the dress from the bell, nervously slipping it over her.

Unfortunately for me, I was hardly able touch Zelda, only straighten the sleeves on her shoulders, which earned a slight twitch of the muscles; a sorry excuse for a shiver. But, while this was happening, Leon had his hands all over her, although I knew he was too much of a good person to be gaining a sense pleasure from it. Such a dolt.

"What do you think? It will be much more elaborate once it is all finished..." Zelda stepped back from us, her hands clasped behind her back and an uncomfortable expression on her face. We must have looked like complete fools, for our jaws were dropped to a complete gawk.

The white upper-half was embellished with intricate silvery designs, while it cut low in the front, and lower in the back. Coming from a dip from the upper-half, the lacy bell spread wide - a five foot radius at the least. And in the white, Zelda glowed against the sunshine, her long golden locks flowing perfectly with the dress's shape.

"It's very soft," Zelda came forth, the dress flowing with her movements, making her seem as if she was floating. She stretched the material to us, and she was right. It was a silken satin; very, very soft to the touch. We smiled and nodded in agreement, but she frowned. "You don't like it..."

"Are you insane!" I asked, groaning in annoyance, "Who wouldn't like it?" I asked, playing with the sleeves.

"Agreed." Leon said, glaring at my hands.

---

Two days for the ball, and Hyrule was already packed with foreigners. It was amazing how many people would be attending, and how much food was prepared for them. The ballroom was finally finished, and we hadn't been allowed in it in ages.

"This is so exciting!" Zelda cried, her trembling hand on the handle of the large oak door. "Can you believe this is happening, Link?" Leon wasn't around; he was taking care of "business". I had been recently informed that he would be escorting her.

"Yes." I shrugged, "It was bound to come around."

"You don't think I could find a husband on my own?" She scoffed, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows. "Well, just so you know, I very well could."

"How? Visiting every land and scouting for royalty?" I asked, being the realistic person that I am. "Prince Charming isn't going to come and sweep you off your feet, you have to give him a push along the way."

"And where did that come from?" Zelda rolled her eyes and playfully shoved me. "Prince Charming has arrived, just to tell you."

"Oh, really? Mister Sunshine, I suppose." I put my hand on the handle impatiently. "Can we just go in?"

"No, not before we settle this." Zelda smacked my hand and frowned deeply. "What do you have against him?"

"Nothing. Just the fact that he's faking."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not. Who can actually smile twenty-four seven?"

"Leon, apparently. You should try it sometime."

"No, thanks." I grabbed the handle and yanked it open. Before me lay the most eccentric ballroom I had ever seen in my life; and I had seen many balls. It was coated with white, white, and more white. The only color was red; the furniture and whatnot. Although it was rather cliché, Zelda gasped in amazement, and I was admittedly impressed.

"It is..." Zelda started stupidly, walking carefully forward, as if her shoes would scratch the perfectly cleansed floor and throw the whole pure, clean feeling off. "Wonderful." There wasn't much of any other word to describe it.

"I think it's missing something," Both of us jumped as Leon walked up behind us. I turned, along with Zelda, who was smiling while I was scowling. "An ice sculpture."

"We have one," I grumbled, "It's not up yet; it'd melt. That's what ice does." I added slowly, as if I was talking to an idiot.

"Do you plan it to be a Masquerade? Although it's not at that time, it would still be an indulging theme." Leon suggested. I had thought about this, actually, but had dismissed it by the fact that Zelda would most likely not want to have the person she picked behind a mask.

"That's a great idea!" Zelda put her finger to her chin. "I will have to send letters to the guests, and if they do not have the time or money to go to the local mask shop, we shall have masks for them. We also must have more colors than white..."

While Zelda was busying herself making further preparations and plans for the upcoming ball, Leon and I were taking a closer look at the current decorations. I, truthfully, though they'd never get it ready soon enough, but with Zelda's bossy orders, there was a close chance in doing so.

"I think I've got it all done," Zelda breathed out, her hand fluttering in front of her flushed face. "It should be ready tomorrow..."

"Link," Leon started, "May I have a word with you?" Zelda and I stopped with curious faces.

"Yes?" I asked, after Leon hadn't spoken for a bit.

"Alone." He added.

"Oh!" Zelda smiled lightly and ambled over to the door, casting a glance behind her shoulder before exiting the ball room.

"Link," Leon repeated, letting out a deep breath. "I understand your hostility towards me."

"That's...good." I said wearily, wondering what he was getting at. Leon sighed and looked out one of the lengthy windows, as though the sight of blue skies and rolling hills would give him inspiration, and they did.

"And I want you to know that I'm not trying to steal her from you," Leon leaned back on the balls of his heels, making sure not to make eye contact with me. "But she told me that you couldn't be together."

"Damn, what the hell do you know?" I scoffed, glaring down at my tightening fist. I winced, my jagged nails drawing blood from my palm.

"Enough to know that you two have strong cases of denial." Leon smirked, his gaze setting placidly on me. I looked up at him and steadily studied his face. There was no challenge in him; he was asking for a mutual agreement of some sorts. I found him as competition, but he seemed to think differently. "I apologize for this, but I came seeking a wife, and I found one, and I've fallen for her - flat on my face, I fear."

"Maybe I overreacted," I admitted, and he smiled and nodded. "But I feel like Zelda can't belong to anyone else, but both know that I can't be a king."

"Why? Because you're not royalty? I am not fit to be a king, yet I am royalty, so that means that is what I should do." His expression turned cold. "I was the heir to my kingdom, but they found me a worse candidate than my older brother, so they gave that 'privilege' to him. I was relieved, yes, but my family still wanted me to make a name for myself; as a king, of course. Hyrule will be the best choice my kingdom has ever made."

"Are you two done yet?" Zelda asked, sticking her head into the room. "I'm getting impatient."

"Yeah, I think we are." I smiled at Leon, and he nodded. I held out my hand, and he took it. That was our silent truce.

---

_To be continued..._

---

A little short; sorry about that. But I wanted the POV transition simply for Link and Leon to come to a truce. Next chapter will at last be the big ball. D And then the plot will really set off from there. I hope to have about five to ten more chapters.


	11. Masquerade

Honey, I'm hooooome!

---  
Title: Shadows  
Chapter: Masquerade   
Rating: PG-13, language and violence  
Disclaimer: Yes, I do own Zelda, and I'm in love with it and myself so much that I'd write a fanfiction on it. Or perhaps I'm a delusional fangirl; your pick.  
I also don't own Phantom Of The Opera.  
**Note: -STORY REFLECTION TIME- Do gather around the reflection carpet! D  
So, upon reading the summary, many of you readers might've thought that this fanfiction narrates as Link, his POV or no. And now you probably wonder WHO is the main character? Link or Zelda? Could NAVI be the main character?...even though she hasn't been mentioned for, like, three chapters? No. The main character IS Link. Although it uses both of their POVs, the story is mostly Link's side of the story, simply because I said so.  
It's main focus is on Link and his love for Zelda, and I decided to bring it out through Zelda, who, obviously, loves him back, though I would say that her emotions aren't so strong, though, in a way, they are.  
And if you've read this whole thing, you're an idiot.  
**---

_He is not there,_

_Only a nightmare in the dark...  
_  
---

Masquerade!  
Paper faces on parade . . .  
Masquerade!  
Hide your face,  
So the world will  
Never find you!  
Masquerade!  
Every face a different shade . . .  
Masquerade!  
Look around -  
There's another  
Mask behind you!  
Flash of mauve . . .  
Splash of puce . . .  
Fool and king . . .  
Ghoul and goose . . .  
Green and black . . .  
Queen and priest . . .  
Trace of rouge . . .  
Face of beast . . .  
Faces . . .  
Take your turn, take a ride  
On the merry-go-round . . .  
In an inhuman race . . .  
Eye of gold . . .  
Thigh of blue . . .  
True is false . . .  
Who is who . . .?  
Curl of lip . . .  
Swirl of gown . . .  
Ace of hearts . . .  
Face of clown . . .  
Faces . . .  
Drink it in, drink it up,  
Till you've drowned  
In the light . . .  
In the sound . . .

-Masquerade, Phantom Of The Opera

---

POV: Zeld-y

---  
_  
"Yeah, I think we are." I smiled at Leon, and he nodded. I held out my hand, and he took it. That was our silent truce.  
_  
---

The day of the ball had now dawned on us all, and, thankfully, Link and Leon had made up. They both found that they knew archery, and decided to teach me sometime, even if I didn't pick Leon, though they both knew that it was obvious that I was leaning towards him, but we all knew that my heart truly lied for Link. Leon knew this, I could tell, but he made no further comment that I should pick him, even if it was unacceptable.

Now, the ball was completly rearranged, so festive colors such as reds, yellows, oranges, pinks, and others popped out, creating a party aura. More drinks than wine were on the tables, along with more fattening foods. It wasn't truly the time to be celebrating by making as many sins as possible, but it still felt like we were given permission by the seductive masks and outfits.

"Only five hours left," I commented, checking the sundial. The three of us were out in the garden, our new "hangout".

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Link asked, silently playing a tune on his violet ocarina.

"No," I lied, "But if they come looking for me, hide me."

"How long can it possibly take to get ready?" Leon asked. He was examining the flowers with Link sitting next to him, while I was sitting on the edge of the near-by fountain.

"Very long. My hair, makeup, and dress all have to be perfect." I rolled my eyes and looked over at my bare filthy feet. The thought of my handmaid's horrified faces made me dig my feet further into the mud. 

"Then I shall escort you to your room." Leon offered. I look at him with disdain, but shrugged in reluctant agreement. Link stood to his feet; he had to follow, invited or not.

---

My heart rapped against my chest, making me feel whoozy and sick. "I don't think I can do this." I whispered to Leon, whose elbow I held with my arm. "I'm going to throw up." And I almost did, though I was able to hold it in with the disgusting sour taste in my mouth.

"Have you not been to a ball before?" He whispered back, pausing before the up-stair entrance to the ball. Any moment now, they'd pull back the double doors, and one of the announcer would ask for our names and what we represented, then it'd go on from there. 

"I have," I said, "But I've never been the complete center-of-attention."

"It will be fine." He assured, and I nodded.

"I hope you're right." The door holders had been waiting for us to finish up our conversation, and once we did, they tugged the doors slowly open...

As we stepped onto the the floor, the room went abruptly quiet. We walked gracefully up to the announcer and whispered into his ear, and he hollered to the guests bellow: "Princess Zelda of Hyrule, and her escort Prince Leon of Cianara." There were approving whispers among the crowd as we walked in perfect unison down the long staircase.

"You look absolutely stunning," A masked women commented at the end of the staircase.

"I do not believe I have met you..." I said, pulling a strand of loose hair from my own silvery mask.

"I am your escort's mother, Angela," Said Angela smiled sweetly, "But, I am not the queen of Cianara, that would be his wicked step-mother."

"Mother!" Leon hissed in embarrassment, "Not now..."

"I know, I know, I was simply joking," Angela said, though her eyes held no amusement. "She's a very nice lady." I could easily hear a lye, though I had no skill in telling one, and that was certainly a lye.

"I was very...enjoyable meeting you, Miss Angela." I curtsied and ambled off to a crowd of people I was obliged to greet. I had to meet everyone, especially the bachelors, no matter how much I didn't want to. And I definitely didn't want to greet one of the men standing near the wine table. He was a large, older-looking man that many had spoke of to be a powerful king, and he was looking for me as his bride. I felt like a pathetic prostitute, walking up to that old man with a sickly sweet smile on my face.

"Ah, dearest Princess." He grinned underneath his black mask, and kissed my hand. I twitched from both the wet kiss and the spiteful nickname. "Such a pleasure to meet you."

"The same," I said dully, avoiding his oddly orange hued eyes. "Now if you will excuse me-"

"No, you must have a drink." The man held out a surely spiked wine glass.

"No, thank you, I do not drink." I started to walk away, but the man was damn persistent.

"But it's simply wine, one of the most sober drinks you could have," He held the glass up to me, and I wrinkled my nose at the pungent stench. "It's healthy for you, too."

"If you insist," I took the wine from his humongous hand, taking note of the glint in his eyes. I had been taught how to fool someone that I've drunk the drink offered to them, and I put that skill to use. I sipped the wine, and turned around, hoping that was satisfying enough for him. And it was. I was able to walk away without another bothersome word.

"The wine tastes horrible," I told Leon, spitting out the wine I had kept safely at the roof of my mouth, with the back of my tongue blocking any of the liquid from escaping down my throat. "Could you please retrieve me a drink of water?" He nodded and came back with the glass in just a few seconds. I took a sip, swished, and spat the remainder of the wine in the glass. "So does the water."

Link had obviously witnessed what had happened, because he was at my side once the wine hit the glass. I hadn't recognized him at first, but the green outfit and blonde hair was a dead give away. I then realized that he had been the one to teach me that trick...

"Who was that?" He demanded sharply.

"I don't know, he didn't tell me his name." I turned back to where the man had been, but he was gone.

"Damn. I'll find him." Link started towards the staircase, since it was the back of the room, and he had said that the back of the room was the most likely place people will hide, and the best place to start a search.

"Wait," I took stopped him by the forearm, biting my lower lip. "Have you noticed them?"

"Them?" Link tilted his masked face.

"The shadows," Leon said, looking to the garden. Link looked out the glass walls with a curious expression.

"What did they look like?" He asked, pressing his hand against the windowpane, and I cringed at the thought of fingerprints.

"Big boars," I answered, "Why?"

"Ganon." Link said lowly, turning to me with a serious look on his face.

"Ganon? That's impossible." Leon said, looking like he was about to laugh. "They say he was real, but I think it's simple a fable."

"It's not." Link growled, his hand resting on the hilt of the Master Sword. "Do you want me to show you the scars?"

"HEYHEYLISTEN!" I hadn't heard the annoyingly high-pitched fairy's voice for at least a week, and almost had a heart attack from her abrupt shout. The little blue fairy fluttered from Link's pocket. "It is true, they're not psychopaths! Well, they are, but not about this."

"Is that a Kokiri Fairy?" Leon asked, his mouth dropping. "I've never seen a healing fairy, but a _Kokiri..._!"

"Ah, I'm flattered!" Navi giggled, and I felt like my eardrums were going to burst. "But there's more important things at hand here. You two, Leon and Zelda, need to act as if you're carefree, and Link, you need to search for Ganon, but don't be obvious about it."

"What's he planning?" Link demanded, "And where have you been?"

"Investigating, of course!" Navi swirled in the air impatiently, "He's planning on killing Link and marrying Zelda."

"Are you sure?" I asked, snatching her by the wings.

"Very! I heard him myself!" Navi pulled away and landed on Link's shoulder. "Split up, now, and _don't _sperate from the crowd."

"Right," The three of us agreed, or so I thought. Leon had said nothing...

---

"It doesn't make sense," I said while dancing with Leon, for the moment. After a certain count and beat, all of us switched partners, and I went on to lighter subjects with my partners, and once I got back to Leon, I continued. "Why would he try to poison me if he wants me alive?"

"I don't know, but I want to find him." Leon said, being serious, too serious.

"Link is trained for these sort of things, Leon," I said sternly, my grip tightening on his hand. "Don't be stupid."

"I have a feeling that he went into the courtyard, and it's going to take hours before Link is going to get there." Leon was right, Link was still in the far back corner of the oversized room.

"Calm down, everything will be fine." I assured, but his headstrong expression didn't change. Suddenly, he let go and started off towards the courtyard glass door.

"Leon!" I yelled, running after him. He spun around and I found myself pressed against him. He pushed me gently away, and looked me in the eye. I shifted uncomfortably, looking anywhere but at him.

"I don't care what that stupid fairy says, or you, or Link. I'm going to settle this and prove something to myself." Leon let me go and thrust open the door, almost pulling it off it's hinges.

"You're hardly armed..." I said desperately, pointing to his dinky sword. "You'll die. The only reason Link didn't was because he had Navi with him." 

"My family thinks I'm incapable of anything, and if they hear of me saving the kingdom, they'll give the respect I deserve." Leon's jaw was clenched with finality.

"Let me come with you, please." I begged, "I have a dagger with me." To prove my point, I reached into my shoe. "At least let me ask Link..."

"No, I must do this alone. Goodbye." Leon hugged me swiftly, then disappeared into the dark courtyard. I closed my eyes, resting my forehead against the cold glass, and, trembling with anticipation, waited for the scream of agony that I knew would come.

"Where is Leon?" Link asked. I looked up at him sadly, and as if in answer, there was a horrid, blood curdling scream in the depths of the courtyard. The lively music came to a halt, and so did the dancing and joyous laughing. 

"I tried...I tried to stop him. I tried to go with him, I did..." I found tears trailing down my cheeks, breaking the silence when they fell to the floor.

"This is what Ganon was planning." Link said under his breath. "It was all a game. The wine, the much-too-obvious plans...one of us was supposed to be in place of Leon."

"COME ON!" I screamed at him, gripping him by the shoulder in hysteria. "Maybe he's still alive!"

"Stay here," Link ordered, starting towards the door. I scowled, then ran past him, flinging the door open and smacking into the cold air. I hurtled myself down the path where I heard cries of agony and laughter. I couldn't see where I was going, and almost tripped over vines and twigs in my path, and I could hardly hear Link shouting after me over the roaring in my ears.

"Leon!" I screeched, seeing a figure on the ground, and a figure above it. My heart stopped as I saw the familiar orange eyes and black mask. There was a smile on his sickly green face. My vision changed to red as I saw Leon's body clearly; a dagger was in his chest, and there was at least ten stab wounds all over him, and they seemed to make a date, though I wasn't paying attention to that - all I could see was his blank eyes. He was gone. I was too late.

"Zeld-...oh Gods." Link came to a stop, moving protectively in front of me. I leaned into his back to keep me from fainting. "Bastard, how could you do this to him? DAMMIT, GANON! He's not worth your murder."

"Neither are you, boy," The man, Ganon, commented lowly, his voice laced with malice and sick amusement. "But this land is." I looked up at this comment, but he was already gone.

"Leon...he's..." I trailed off, weakly stumbling to his pale, limp body. I fell to my knees, putting my face into his chest and releasing my sobs and screams.

"Dead." Link finished, kneeling next to me. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me into his body. I gladly took his comfort and smothered my self in his body, in the cape that was part of his elaborate malachite costume. "I'm sorry..." I felt wetness on my head, and I looked up at Link questioningly. He looked away, biting his lip and crying.

"Oh, Link..." I whispered, bearing my face back into his chest. "Dead...dead...dead..." I muttered over and over, shaking. 

"There's a note..." He said slowly. I looked over to where he was pointing at - the bloody dagger.

"Gods..." I grumbled, trying not to throw up. Link reached out and pulled the dagger out of Leon's body, cringing at the sickly noise it made. 

"It's a request...for war...for the ownership of Hyrule. It says if we do not comply, others will be murdered the same fashion, with the same date." Link read. I looked down at the date etched with blood. Five months from now. "The date is for our army to arrive at the Hyrule Summit."

"He wants war, not marriage." I felt my knees go weak. "War..."

---

_To be continued..._

---

...well, that was shorter than I anticipated. The ball was supposed to be bigger, but I just kind of realized that it really has nothing to do with the plot, and since there's hardly any Link and Zelda fluff that could be derived of it(some, I know, but that'd probably envolve jealousy ya-da-ya-da), so I skimmed over most of it...


	12. Foreplay

..wow. No reviews for two chapters. Kind of depressing. ..; For a second, I was thinking of discontinuing this...then I thought of my friend's reaction...-shiver-

Except for chapter 11, and I thank inuchick22 for that. D

---  
Title: Shadows  
Chapter: Foreplay  
Rating: PG, because I like this rating...and there's mild language, but, you know, whatever.  
Disclaimer: -sigh- I'm Batman, I already have too much to do - with the crime fighting and all - do you _really _think I can take on the pressure of making a videogame? I mean, seriously. I just don't own Zelda. I would if I wasn't so busy, but, sadly, I only have time for writing fanfictions.  
Note: This fanfiction will NEVER be rated M, so don't get that idea from the title, 'kay? ''  
---

POV: Link-y

---

Silence had fallen the courtyard. The ongoing screams had finally subsided, and all that was left was Zelda's last sobs. Her tight grip had loosened about my shoulders, and her short, painful breaths were deep and regular. I looked down at her, and in the moonlight, she glowed. Her cheeks were flushed with bitter tears, and her mouth open and dry from rasped sobs.

The death of my new comrade was numbing to me; I could feel nothing but the freezing warmth of the princess in my arms. My thoughts were short and stubbed - words long and descriptive, but holding no emotion whatsoever. Though I was a knight, I had never experienced the death of a close friend - never seen the death of one. The king was a friend, closer than Leon, yet the death hadn't chilled me, hadn't deprived me of any comforting words. Maybe it was the strong desire to protect Zelda, to forget about the king and only think of Zelda, and yet, when she was running to impending danger, I didn't feel that pull, as if there was a realization that she was stronger now. Harder than she was before.

A muffled snore jumped me out of my rambling thoughts. I looked down at where the sound had come from; Zelda, whom had cried herself to sleep. The sight of her peaceful sleeping softened the hardened exterior just forming, and I smiled softly.

"Let's go," I said, though I knew Zelda couldn't hear me. I scooped her into my arms, glanced back at Leon, then made my way to the palace in a limp - I had twisted my ankle.

---

Gaurds and fellow knights, as expected, had bombarded me with various questionings. I had told him that Ganon had did it, though there were a few laughs from some of the younger ones, they believed me just fine. Even so, it had taken over two hours to be questioned, and I knew that I'd never be an interrogator - ever. Or would I ever be a builder, because, even though she was as light as a feather, Zelda was making my arms ache.

"Thank you for the information," A stout man said, saluting and walking off with a smile. As they left, I scowled. They all seemed peppy and merry, though a man had just been murdered. Did they not realize what he had meant to us? He was a new friend, and I hadn't had many friends in my life time, and I suspected the same for Zelda...He could've been the future king. He could've been Hyrule's and Ciarana's hope of perfect trade, and yet they acted as if it was a simple murdered, and not a high-class assassination.

Naturally, I took the back path around the palace; not wanting to call attention from the frightened and confused guests. Though the tired trek was much longer and exhausting than through the courtyard, the serene surroundings, for a moment, soothed my restless soul. I wanted so much to awaken Zelda; to talk to her and try to help her, yet...I was the one who needed it. 

---

I placed Zelda gently onto her tall bed, careful not to awaken her from her peaceful slumber. I stood back, watching her twitch and roll over onto her side. I paused, then retrieved a soft blanket from a drawer, since I didn't want to wake her or let her freeze, and spread it over her body. Immediately, she stopped twitching and let out a contented sigh.

I smiled, sitting next to her...laying next to her. I was so tired...few moments after I had closed my eyes, I was asleep.

---

"Link..." Someone whispered, "Link...LINK." Someone was prodding me in the shoulder.

"Five more minutes," I grumbled, waving my hand to shoo this annoying person off.

"LINK! GET UP OR I WILL PULL OUT YOUR HAIR." That annoying person apparently meant it - they were tugging viciously at my hair.

"DON'T TOUCH THE HAIR!" I sat straight up, messing with my hair to see if it was all intact. "What the hell..." I opened one of my eyes, only to see Zelda doubled over laughing. "Good morning," I said, though rather spitefully.

"I was wondering if you'd ever wake up..." She sat down beside me in white robes. My nostrils twitched at the fresh scent of water, and my head swirled with the image of her soaking wet skin and hair. I turned away to hide the blush that was starting at my cheeks, and played with the blankets to keep my attention off of her, though her continuing stare was making it hard not to look. "Last night..." Zelda started, looking down, "Was it a dream? A nightmare? Please tell me that it was. That I didn't just bathe to wash away the blood..."

I turned my head towards her, and she looked up at me with tear-filled eyes. I wished I could tell her that it was just a dream, but we both knew it wasn't true. "It happened." I answered softly, putting a hand on hers. Her hand slid from mine, traveling to her chest, where she held it and her other hand above her heart. "I can't tell you it didn't."

"I know..." Zelda whispered, her voice chocked with recurring tears. "I want you to. Please..." In a flash, she was leaning against me, her face buried in my shoulder. I put my arms around her, holding her tight.

I didn't say anything. All I could was rub her back for a temporary consolence, but the pain would always be there, wouldn't it? No matter what I did, I couldn't tell her that Leon was still alive - that her father was still alive.

"War..." I mumbled through her locks of golden hair. "We have to fight, we have to destroy Ganon." 

"Will you fight?" She asked, pulling away and looking at me with wide, worried eyes.

"Yes," I answered, "I have to. And I will, no matter what."

"I don't want to loose you," Her eyebrows furrowed, and she leaned closer to me, "I don't want to loose another one that I..." She trailed off. "Don't fight, Link. Don't."

"I'm fighting," I said shortly and clambered off the bed. Zelda followed me persistently as I came to the balcony, and though I tried to close the door, she got there before I could. "Why are you so persistent?" I asked, leaning against the railing. She smirked, sitting on the rail next to me. "You could fall."

"Metaphorically or physically?" Zelda asked, looking below.

"Both." I answered, lightly shoving her on the shoulder.

"AHJEEZ!" She cried, clinging onto the railing. "Alright, I get your point." She quickly hopped off, staying clear from the edges. "What kind of guard are you?"

"The one who has the grappling hook," I grinned, pulling out my beloved grappling hook. Zelda snorted, though looking nervously down below. She bit her lip, then a mischievous smile crept onto her features. She ambled over to me, her hips swaying purposely to the side, and I had to look away to hide another damned blush.

"I think we've forgotten something," Zelda said, raising her eyebrows. "With the war coming up...I'd like to learn archery."

"Wait," I said, turning my face towards her. "_You're _fighting?" I asked skeptically, and, for a moment, the smile disappeared, though it returned with ease.

"Oh, you think I can't fight?" She asked with a slight spark in her eyes. She backed up a bit with glaring features, then, with a huff, she continued vehemently, "Because I'm a woman?"

"I didn't say that," I snapped, straightening up a bit. "You don't want me to fight because you're worried about me...and I'm worried about you."

"It's you damned men who get hurt!" Zelda through her hands up in the air and paced about the balcony while throwing her hands about like an upset maniac. "You're always so...so air-headed! We women are much more thoughtful about what we're doing, and aren't so competitive and crazed, and, ugh, should I continue...?"

"No, thanks, that's enough." I stiffened, drumming my fingers on the hilt of my sword. "Let's go, then."

"Already?" Zelda asked, looking shocked. "We haven't even had breakfast yet!"

"I guess we ought to build up strength..." I placed my hand on the bronze doorknob, then glanced back at Zelda, who was standing uncomfortably behind me, a look of distress written on her face. "Are you alright?"

"Fine!" She said quickly - too quickly. "Just...thinking." She shrugged passed me, tugging the door opening and striding across the room without even waiting for me. "Are we goin' or not?" She snapped. I blinked, then nodded and followed.

---

It had taken painfully long for Zelda to finish eating her breakfast. It always took forever to eat, but now was even worse. Every time she leaned over to take a sip of her soup - royalty was never allowed to lean too far, so it was a miracle that they could even reach their food - her eyes would trail up to me, then would pan back down to her bowl. She seemed so far off, like her thoughts were elsewhere than here, but that wasn't much of a surprise. I found this happening to myself, also...

"Maybe someday I can ride a horse while shooting!" Zelda said preppily, bouncing on the path with excitement. I laughed a little at this comment; it had taken me ages just master the bow myself, especially on horse back. It wasn't that hard, per say, but I had horrid luck with the string..."You don't think I could do it?" She asked, wrinkling her nose with disdain.

"I never said anything," I defended nonchalantly; the princess was prone to snapping at people for no reason.

"That's the point," Zelda explained, sighing and crossing her arms over her chest. "When one doesn't say anything, it would give one a reason to think that they don't agree! Hence the 'if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all' thing."

"The bow is a difficult weapon to wield," I shrugged, kicking a rock in the path for sheer amusment. "You can't expect to master it after a day."

"I never said I would." Zelda countered. I had come to the conclusion that this girl would argue just for the fun of it, yet it made her an exquisite politician no less. "We're here!" And here we were. After walking around the palace, which would take days if it wasn't for our knowledge of shortcuts, we had finally arrived at the shooting, dueling, etc, area.

"I'll get the bows." As I left, Zelda was absolutely bouncing in excitement. I smiled, shaking my head at her enthusiasm. "Oh hell," I grumbled, after noticing that the gloves weren't there. We needed the gloves to protect her from the ever-so-rebounding string. I hadn't had it the first day I learned archery, so I supposed she would have to deal with the pain as well...

---

_...to be continued_

---

Whoa, sudden style change much? I had to make this chapter short, because I'm not used to my new style...which came about without even warning me. I mean, seriously, what kind of style goes behind your back and gets a make-over?! Jeez! Now I can hardly write without stumbling over the keyboard! So, yeah, next chapter will probably be a lot longer.


	13. Heal Me

Beginning to notice the similarities between the fanfic and 100 Days? Yeah, I thought so. If you don't, then you obviously haven't read it. Do search it in the Zelda section. .

---  
Title: Shadows  
Chapter: Heal Me  
Rating: PG-13, language and violence  
Disclaimer: I feel like I'm a broken record, I don't own Zelda!  
---

POV: Zeld-y

---

Upon hearing Link's outburst, I ran over to the stables, leaning against the door opening when seeing that he was perfectly fine. In fact, he was grinning.

"Are you alright?" I asked, giving an annoyed look.

"Peachy," He grinned to show it and handed the bow and arrows and worn gloves to me.

"What're the gloves for?" I asked critically.

"The string," Link said, pointing to the bow. He smirked and passed me, walking casually over to the shooting grounds.

"String...?" I asked to the air, then noticed the thick string on the bow. I blinked, plucked it and squeaked as it snapped my unsuspecting finger.

"Are you coming?" Link asked, turning at a pile of hay. I nodded and ran over to him, all the while nursing my swelling finger. "Did it get ya'?"

"Uh-huh," I winced, inwardly licking at my pulsing finger tip.

"Here," Link dug into his pockets, pulling out a bottle of milk.

"How much do you carry in there?" I asked, astounded that he would be actually carrying around milk; it was probably spoiled!

"A lot," Link pulled my finger out of my mouth and looked over the swollen red digit. "Wow, it really did get you. I think it might've popped a vein or something."

"A small one," I nodded. "Ouch!" I snatched my finger away as he brushed against it, but he simply laughed.

"Let's start," He said, coming behind me. I blushed as his hands slid about my waist, gently edging me to the side till my hips connected with his hipbone. Slowly, almost tantalizingly, his hands slid to my shoulders, sliding down to my elbows and towards my wrist. I had been too high on his touch to notice that he was positioning me in an archery stance, something I could have accomplished by simple instruction, but his touch was worth it. I wondered if he knew that by just touching me, he could make me do anything he wanted...he. "Are you listening?" Link asked, and I was suddenly aware that he had been talking to me.

I cleared my throat, nodding, "Sorry, I was...blanking out."

"As I was saying, since you are left handed, you'll want to use your right hand to support the bow, right about the middle, and your left hand to hold the string and the arrow." Before I could do as he said, he moved my arms on my own, casting a shiver down my spine. "Now, feel the nook in the bristles? Good, now cock the arrow by placing it in the string." His gloved fingers gently placed mine in that position, "Aim, pull back, and let it loose..." His hand slid down my forearm, ending at my elbow and pulling my arm back. "Now."

The sensation of letting this arrow release in Link's arm made a pang of nausea swell in my stomach, so much that I had hardly felt the string snap painfully against my gloved wrist. After noticing the tingle sensation in my wrist, my knees buckled. "It'll do that," Link said, sounding amused at my pain. I turned around at glared at him, yet he kept grinning. I suddenly realized that he knew that this would happen, yet he didn't do anything about it! He must've noticed my suspicion, because he, while stifling a laugh, said, "It's almost impossible to avoid, especially with the crummy bows, I couldn't have helped."

"Right," I countered warily, then reached for another arrow. As I started to cock the arrow, Link snatched my wrist. I blinked and looked back at him in confusion, surprised to find that the look on his face was serious.

"Aim for the target," He whispered, his lips just barely grazing my earlobe, "Pull back," His arm moved back, pulling mine along, "And release,"

A _tw-oing _sound echoed in my ear, and the arrow whooshed by me, barely visible until it smacked into the middle of the target. We stood there in wide-eyed shock. I grinned, jumping in ecstasy, "I-WE-HIT IT!"

"...yeah!" Link said airily, looking stunned, "You...did!...oof!" I wrapped my arms around his neck, almost knocking him over.

"Can I do it alone?" I asked, snatching the bow and arrows away before he could answer. "I know I can, Link."

"Maybe." He said, looking a little worried. "But maybe later..."

"I can do this," I said, nodding in confidence, "I have this feeling. This connection with the bow. Something tells me that I can do it, by myself."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Link frowned, looking over me carefully. I flushed in anger - how dare he think that? I could do it myself!

"Positive," I shoved him back, "Now get out of the way." Link edged away; he knew I'd eventually force him to.

It was an almost empty feeling without Link guiding me to my stance, but I still did it, though my arms didn't feel quite as supported as before, and the bow seemed twice as heavy. I took a deep breath, reminding myself that I didn't need Link to do this - I was just as capable as he was. Taking another breath, I pulled the arrow back, relaxing in the stretching sound it made. I then released, wobbling over at the pressure of the arrow flinging out. I didn't have time to see that the arrow had hit the mark, Link's shouts were drowning out all senses.

"Get. Down." Link gripped my wrist dragging me behind one of the stacks of hay.

"What's going on?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Keep quiet," He left the stack, walking slowly towards a tree, the bow I once held positioned dangerously in his hands. He lifted the bow towards the tree, closing one eyes and aiming. In a blink an eyes, there was a shriek from the tree, and as the leaves rustled, a bokoblin crashed to the ground.

"Link?" I stood to my feet, absolutely shaken from the warning.

"ZELDA, GET DOWN!" He hollered - too late. A searing pain erupted in my side, and I let out a choke cry. "ZELDA! DAMMIT!" Link ran to my side, lifting me and running towards the castle, though I could hardly make out what was going on. I knew that pain, I had been hit by an arrow. In my delirium, I touched the wound, looking at the blood with a dull smile. I wouldn't die, I knew that, but, Gods, it hurt a lot. 

"Sorry..." I whispered, placing my head on Link's shoulder. "I should've..."

"Don't talk," He mumbled, finally stopping at an empty chamber. His hand went over my mouth, while the other wrapped around the arrow. "This'll hurt..." And hurt it did - the arrowhead was ripped from my wound, and I let out a muffled scream. "I can't apply anything for the time being..."

"What's going on?" I asked, finally coming out of my state of mind.

"An invasion of some sorts..." He whispered, lowering his hand from my mouth.

"How big?" He pulled me into his lap, examining the hole in my side with absolute carefulness.

"Not very. I imagine their coming for battle plans, or an assassination." He shrugged, "But I doubt they were supposed to kill you - Ganon would have thought of something much more painful..."

"Feels pretty damn painful to me," I grumbled, wincing. "Can I sleep?" I asked - a stupid question. When one is mortally wounded, it would not be wise to fall asleep - you just might not wake up.

"No, stay awake." Link ordered emotionlessly. I couldn't help but wonder if he even cared that I was in pain, but that is just the way he is.

"It hurts," I complained, whined, "Sleep is the only way to escape it..."

"You might not wake up," Link put a hand on my forehead, quickly pulling it away, "You're getting hot."

"I won't die," I grumbled. "I won't."

"You can't tell for sure..." He stood up, pulling me up in his arms. I rested my head on his shoulders, placing my head comfortably against the crook of his neck. "We have to get some remedies,"

"I know I won't die," I repeated, "Just like I knew that I'd hit the mark."

"...it didn't make it." Link ran to the door, thrusting it open and sprinting tirelessly towards the medical room, which was at least three hundred feet away. No matter what he said, I had faith I'd live. I couldn't die, because I had my home to protect - I had a man to love. I couldn't die just yet, not without fulfilling my sure destiny.

"Slipping...away..." I muttered incoherent words of a poem I heard ages ago, "Away from existence...away from my touch...no warmth...no love...cold...hate."

"Shut up!" Link yelled, a few of his hot tears splashing against my cheeks. I smiled. "You'll live..."

"And now you agree with...me..." My vision was getting fuzzy. I was beginning to think that I might not make it...

"Returning," He recited another sappy poem, his voice getting a little choky, "To the world...revived and loved forever..."

We must've sounded like horrible Opera singers, reciting to each other in blubbering phrases. I smiled, thinking that dyeing in Link's arms would, perhaps, wouldn't be all that bad..."I swear, no matter what, I'll make sure you'll live." Link whispered, laying me on a bed. I croaked, reaching out for him.

"No, I have to die...with you next to me..." I open and closed my hand, trying to grab the boy that wasn't there. "Don't...go."

---

_...to be continued_

---

Thaaaaat...would be a pure example of impulse. But, this event will speed things up, because, frankly, two months is too long of a time span, and also too long to skip...so, I'm, being lazy and as "busy" as I am, going to shorten it.

...I...have a feeling I'm forgetting something...OHRIGHT. I didn't proofread this thoroughly...because I'm "busy"...


	14. Hiatus

**_Hiatus  
_  
**I'm doing the NaNo(National Writer's Month) Challenge, so I'll be busy with my novel for a month or so. I probably won't be able to write to this for awhile, but I'll try to update ASAP.

You can view my NaNo account here(remove spaces) http //www .nanowrimo . org / userinfo . php ? uid 138602

I might not have anything up there for a bit, so check back a few times – that is, if you really want to…but, like, you should. Totally. Seriously. Please.


	15. All's Fair In War

I'm not going to finish NaNoWriMo this year, so I decided to take this off hiatus...enjoy the update.

---  
Title: Shadows  
Chapter: All's Fair In War  
Rating: PG, fantasy violence  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, fancy that.  
Note: YUS. THE PLOT IS FINALLY STARTING: These last few chapters _will _resemble Lord Of The Rings and Peter Pan...in a way.  
---

POV: Link-y

---

I watched Zelda, watching the way her chest heaved with every breath she took, watched the way the sun shone on her hair. Even in her condition, she was beautiful. I had I almost lost her, and I can't explain the fear that took hold of me when that had happen, or the painful thought of her being gone forever. I had acted as fast as I could, at the risk of us both being killed, but I felt that I didn't act just fast enough.

The arrow had been poisoned, and the antidote had only been tested once...without the best results, but medicine doctors told me it would work...if I had gotten it fast enough. They were standing around Zelda, their eyes peering at her like vultures - if she survived this, it would be a medical miracle.

"Young boy," One of them, the only one that wasn't crowding around her, spoke. He was standing next to me, watching Zelda with the upmost sympathy. "Do you love her?"

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"I am not going to lie," He heaved a sigh, his young, dark features seeming much older than they should've, "She is unlikely to make it."

"Oh..." My voice was chocked, but I wouldn't let my emotions slip.

"Do not harm yourself if she doesn't," He continued, as if I had said nothing. "And remember, she'll only want you to be happy."

"Why are you telling me this...?" I asked, looking at him in confusing. There was a solemn smile on his face, and a far off look in his eyes.

"I've soon people kill themselves over a lost love one," He finally looked at me. "You are the future of Hyrule, remember that."

"I'm what?" I was perplexed - I had never met this man before.

"The future of Hyrule, our savior," His voice was blunt, as though he truly knew this. "I may know your fate, but I do not know Miss Zelda's,"

"How do you know?" Before he could answer, there was a hacking sound coming from the group of men. I couldn't tell who it came from - they were all large and now hid Zelda from view. "What was that?" I shoved them over, and saw that the sound came from Zelda, who was coughing up blood.

I stared, then ran to her side, yelling, "ZELDA!" She glanced at me and tried to say something, but hacked up blood instead. "Zelda..." She closed her eyes, her head dropping heavily on the bed. She drew in a shaky breath and held her hands painfully at her throat.

"Look at the blood," The man said calmly, and I glanced down at a red puddle...there was faint hint of purple in the crimson thickness. "The poison is coming out,"

"By Gods," I gasped, "It is..." Zelda hacked again, and, as well as blood, a large amount of purple splattered on the floor.

"The antidote induces one into coughing up blood to remove the poison...but...the first one coughed up too much blood and died," He brought out a tube from his gigantic sleeve, and slowly poured it into Zelda's gawking mouth. After a moment, Zelda gave a great hack of blood and purple liquid, then fainted.

---

Morning sunlight filtered into the room, casting shadows on the florescent white walls. I watched a vase twinkle in the sunlight, and the reflection of myself distorted in the glass. I sighed, looking at soft, frail petunias, all placed to the side of the vase. In the reflective glass, the distorted figure behind me moved - not a lot, but just enough to make me spin around. Zelda was awake and, most importantly, alive.

I couldn't speak as I ran to her side, watching her too thin body convulse. She looked at me, even her eyes shaking. Even if they said she would make it, her fleshless face told otherwise. Zelda hadn't eaten in weeks, and if she died, it would be from starvation. And she still wouldn't be allowed to eat till the next day.

"Link," She rhaspily said, straining a sad smile, "I..."

"Don't talk," I ordered, placing a finger on her lips, "Not yet." Zelda nodded, and closed her eyes is a slight contentment, although her body was still twitching in pain. She grasped my hand, as though she were trying to tell me something without speaking. I sighed, unable to watch her fragileness for much longer. She'd always been strong, and to see her so weak...it was a stab in the heart to see.

"Ganon," She said softly, "We..." She took a deep haggard breath, "Shall ensue a surprise attack."

I blinked. Both she and Ganon seemed to be planning to take the war faster than planned, and though I agreed, she was in condition to fight, let alone lead an army. "The best course to take is to attack him first, and give him a dose of his own medicine,"

Zelda smiled and looked up at me with twinkling eyes. "Great minds think alike." She took another shaky breath, "The war will still be postponed for another...two weeks."

"Two weeks?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. "That isn't enough time for you to heal; at least another month."

Zelda shook her head, "I am different than most, Link," She looked away, out the bright window. "I'm entrusting you to deliver the message to Ganon,"

"I won't, I have to stay here with you," I gave her a hard stare, one that she couldn't ignore. She looked up at me, her face stubborn. "I have to protect you, Zelda."

"You've done an absolutely fine job of that, haven't you?" Zelda said ruthlessly. "You are the only one who knows the way to Ganon's castle, you must go."

"Isn't there a...better way?" I asked desperately.

She frowned, then almost laughed. "You were the one who suggested it in the first place." I grumbled, realizing that she was right. "Sorry, but I order you to do this." I hated how fast her voice had recovered; I was wishing that she was mute.

"Right." I finally gave in. "No use arguing with you."

"I'm glad you see it my way."

---

Two weeks had passed by, and Zelda was right. She was just about healed, although not quite ready to fight. I was outside with her, while chilling sheets of rain pounded on us. I watched her as she petted Epona's muzzle, giggling cheerfully as Epona gnawed on her gown. I drummed a vague tune on the hilt of my sword. Near the hilt was the note, declaring war to be just the next week, and if not...there was no threat, but we supposed Ganon would jump at the thought of the war getting closer. He was a patient evil war lord, but we both knew he was lustful for blood - I'd seen it in his red eyes...

"Be careful, Link," Zelda's bell-like voice woke me from my thoughts, "And don't worry about me, alright?"

"I'd say the same." I placed my foot in straddle, then snatched the horn for support, but before I could mount, Zelda had her arms around my waist. I blushed, trying to wriggle away from her life threatening hold. "I'll be alright..."

She gazed up at me with tear-filled eyes. She bit her lip, then nodded. I leaned down and gently wiped her tears away and she grabbed my wrist. "I wish I could come with you..." She said softly, her eyes locked on my shoes. I shook my head and lifted her chin up.

"Goodbye, Zelda," I pulled myself up on the saddle. Zelda reluctantly let go of my wrist and backed up to give Epona room. "I will return, I promise..." I kicked Epona in the side, and she took off with an excited whinny.

With Epona racing across the fields at her own leisure, I realized how long it'd been since I'd taken her on a joy ride. Or how long it'd been since I actually tended to her. The servants had been tacking her up those weeks I'd spent with Zelda - first with the planning and then with her so sick. Epona had sure seemed excited when I rushed into the stalls, and almost bucked me off when I wrapped my arms around her neck. I didn't need to give her any sign to go as fast as possible - the horse loved to run, and she ran faster than any horse in Hyrule. I'd be as rich as the royal family if I sold her for the races, but I'd never do that.

The brilliant mare pounded on the slick mud, never losing her step till something suddenly popped in front of us. Epona nickered, rearing up and kicking at the blue shiny fairy. Navi. "Whoa, Epona!" I yanked at the reigns, something I never did unless needed. Epona finally settled down, though she bit feverishly at Navi. "Where have _you _been?"

Navi gasped in quick, squeaky breaths. "Have you any idea how _far _I've been flying?! I am not in the mood for your idiocy!" She snipped, "Ganon...he's coming."

"Damn, what?" I was suddenly rigid and clinging to Epona's mane, who had stopped biting at Navi. She must've understood as well as I did. "Then the attack on Zelda-"

"You didn't figure?" Navi's voice and demur were full of fatigue and annoyance. "Why do you think he attacked Zelda? He is a cruel man, but he plays warfare...fair."

"I've got to tell Zelda and assemble an army - quick!" I started to turn Epona around, but Navi zoomed in front of us.

"I will warn Hyrule," She grunted, "You, mister, have to ward them off as much as you can."

"Alone?" I was in dismay. Through the shine that Navi produced, I saw a slight evil smile spreading across her face. She then turned, and pointed to a hill. I squinted through the rain, and just through the mist I saw a silhouette appear at the top of the knoll, followed by others. "Who are...?"

"They are your soldiers, with them and the Hylian soldiers, Ganon and his army will be no match." Navi moved next to my head, and we viewed the soldiers start to march down the hill in a shadowy mass, like a sinister wave. I could now just make out that they were divided by the species, the color showing each army: Sheikah, the protectors of Hylians, came down first, all riding horses much larger than normal. Following them were the huge rock-like Gorons, the Zoras, encased in some form of magic steel-like bubble, and other races from all over the land.

A massive Sheikah hopped off the horse and walked briskly over to Link. Epona backed away, a little untrusting of this human giant. Up close, I was surprised to find that the Sheikah was in fact a woman. She held out her hand to Epona, and once the horse calmed down, she patted her briefly on the muzzle, then looked up at me with fierce violet eyes. "Ganon is approaching," The Sheikah said simply and pointed to the cliff next to the knoll. "What is your battle plan?"

"Sorry, what?" I gave her a baffled look, and I could tell she was displeased at that.

"Have you ever led a battle before, Link?" She asked, lowering her eyes. "You look to be a brave boy, and I see the war scars," I thoughtlessly looked my self over for such scars. "They aren't physical. You've witnessed death and I can see that."

"Oh, yes," I said. I was trying to keep eye contact, but I kept unsteadily looking down. And even though I was taller on a horse, she was staring me down with such expectancy. "I've been in a battle before...and I've studied war plans, but I've never _led _the battle."

"Well," She said shortly, "You will not lead the battle, but we will want opinions from you...not as a general, but more as a figure head." I knew what she was speaking of. A king was the same way, he didn't exactly lead the battle as a general would do, but his opinions were well respected and considered. He was more of the shining glory of the army...a figure head. "Ganon will be coming by night fall," She continued, and I had no idea how anyone could tell the difference between night and day in this weather. "From that cliff over there." Again, she pointed to the cliff.

Across from that cliff and on the other side of the knoll was another cliff, and a knoll next to it. Once I had rode into the area, I hadn't noticed that it was a deep valley - one used often for war. It had to be a miracle that I had stumbled upon it and had found Navi...

After a great deal of thought on my part, I spoke the words that the army was anxiously awaiting for, "The other cliff...we'll hide there until they come. And once they do, we'll charge from there with the archers at the top of the cliff and calvary at the sides. The foot soldiers will hide until the calvary has left, then we'll all give an attack at the same time."

"Very good," She smiled graciously, "I will see to it that the armies will know their places. You will help set camp and rest."

"Before you go," I said as she began to leave. She stopped, then turned around with an arched eyebrow. "When is night fall?" I pointed to the clouded sky, "Kind of hard to tell..."

She chortled. "It is daybreak at the moment, so you will have time to rest and prepare." I nodded, then followed a few other Sheikahs to set camp behind the cliff.

---

The flickering fire crackled, sending spoofs of embers to the grass bellow. I picked up a fire-tending stick and prodded at the embers, making sure to put them out before they started a fire. I felt more tired and anxious than I ever had before; I had just finished setting up camp, without being much of a help to the experienced Sheikahs. Fatigue was gnawing at my bones, making me feel weak in the legs.

"Boy," The Sheikah from earlier sat next to me on the maggot-infested log. "You look tired," She paused. What an understatement. "Rest, rest assure that we will alert you once they have arrived, and you are already prepared." She pointed to my heavy armor. I gave her the best smile I could muster. "Don't worry, you will get used to the weight."

"It's much heavier than Hylian armor," I commented, tugging at the shoulders. The sharp, golden medal was starting to dig into my arms.

"It was made for a Sheikah youngster..." She looked down into the flames, a hint of sadness gleaming in her eyes. "The Great War was brutal, and even the young were called to battle..."

I stopped fiddling with my armor, and looked down into the fire myself. I sniffed the air, a sudden reek odor filling the once rain clad air. The Sheikah stood to her feet, sniffing. "They are close. Quick, sleep and be ready for battle."

"How long?" I asked. My heart leaped in my chest when I heard something in the distance - something like horrific grunts, and the steely march of soldiers.

"They are a loud bunch," The Sheikah said, staring at the cliff with annoyance. "Give them another two or three hours."

---

I fell heavily into my cot, breathing in the stifling scent. I stuffed my face into the flat pillow, and smiled sleepily. How I had become so tired in just the width span of a day, I could never understand. But the prolonged silence before the war always wiped me out, but when I saw the other army, there would be this rush, this need to attack them with all I'd got. I had been on the front line before, and it was a horrifying but thrilling experience to charge at that huge army, hoping that your sword would hit them before theirs hit yours. And just before that happens, you'd catch their eye, and you their was a silent grieving message that would be sent to both the opposing soldiers, and then in a blink of an eyes, one of the soldiers would be dead.

With my thoughts on epic wars, I started to doze off, and the last sight I saw was the Sheikah, who had come in and just stood over me for a moment, watching with an all-knowing expression that expressed both happiness and sadness. Perhaps I'd never find out what that gaze truly meant...maybe she, like the medicine man, knew of my future...

It didn't come to a shock to me when I was shaken awake by one of the Gorons, who pulled me to my feet and led me to Epona, who was tied to the tent. I slashed her ropes and mounted, following the rest of the calvary to the side of the hill.

Epona fidgeted as horses, and other creatures, lined up beside and behind her. I'd never rode her to war before, and she certainly wasn't used to the conditions, but there were no other war horses to spare and had no choice. "Sh," I whispered to her, patting her sweaty flanks. "You'll be fine, ol' girl." She seemed to hear me, for she loosened up, her ears flattened against her skull as she stared at the opposing cliff, almost daring for something to arrive.

The clouds were making it almost impossible to see in the dark, so many fairies from all around the regions were gathered in hiding. They wouldn't appear until we came from our own hiding places, so now it was impossible to tell if the army was coming or not. I was starting to worry if they'd have the advantage of surprise instead of us. But the reek suddenly increased, and so did the noise.

From the edge of the opposing cliff, I noticed something slowly climbing up it. After that something followed many other shadows, all surrounding the cliff in expectancy. After they stopped, others started filing out, until the whole valley was full of lumbering monsters and, what it looked like, desert women.

I looked over at the Shiekah, who I noticed had stopped beside me, her body taught and stiff. "On my orders," She whispered, her hand lowering to her horn. "The archers will attack, and once one of the others is down, we shall go, with you first. We will not come out until you take one down, they will think that you only have archers." She rose the ragged horn to her chapped lips, then blew out harshly. The sound echoed through the air, and Ganon's army shifted. There was a whistling sound from our cliff, and I saw the glint of a whizzing arrow, then one of the Gerudo woman fell.

It took me a moment to realize that it was my turn. I waded for a moment, then kicked Epona on the side. The only sound was her thundering hooves, and I slashed one of the monsters without a sound. I quickly backed up, out of range, before they could hit me. I glanced up at Ganon, who seemed to be laughing. He boomed over the field, "Is that all you've got, Great Hero?" He laughed, and his army followed. If the whole "taking-over-the-universe"-thing didn't work out, he could always be a play actor.

I grinned, tapping the blunt part of my blade on Epona's side. One of the fairies - Navi - came out first, then the rest followed, setting gruesome shadows on the army's faces. The Sheikah, or the General, rode out next to me, a somber smile on her face. The armies looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

Another horn was abruptly blown - this time much darker and sinister than the Sheikah's. The army charged at us, and Sheikah rose her arm as if to deliver a blow, but our calvary came charging out, wiping out the foot soldiers before they could get two feet near us.

"Now, Link," Sheikah said to me, starting off to fight. "You must make it to Ganon and slay him, for it is your destiny, and the only true way Hyrule can be saved." She yanked the reigns of her horse towards the middle of the army, ruthlessly taking out the soldiers to make a path for me.

I nudged Epona on the sides, and she raced through the path, snapping at any who dared to get in our way. I pulled out my bow, and trustingly let go of Epona's reigns and fired to those ahead of us. I grinned - we were almost all the way through, but then I noticed the calvary. They were waiting for me. That would explain why they had come out after the foot soldiers...

I pulled Epona to a stop, ignoring the blood shed going on around me. I unwittingly didn't move when a moblin lumbered toward me, heaving its spear at Epona's side. My eyes widened when I saw it started to split through her skin. She gave a high pitched screaming sound, and started to run for it, right into the calvary. I pulled harshly at the reigns, trying to stop her, but she ran blindly at the spears. Realizing what was going to happen, I leapt off her back, and gave another desperate try at saving her by snatching her around the neck. I plowed my feet into the ground, but I couldn't stop her. I let go of her neck, falling harshly on the ground. I closed my eyes, hardly able to witness her sure demise. But something happened that I sure hadn't expected; another horse rammed into Epona, sending her clear away from the dangers of the spears, though I couldn't be sure that she hadn't broken anything.

"The battle's just begun, and you've already almost lost your horse!" My head shot up at the voice, and I gawked when I saw the speaker...

---

_...to be continued_

---

YAY. ONLY A FEW MORE CHAPTERS TILL THE END. D And I hope for them to get better...


	16. Together

I'm currently reading Eragon (finally), and felt inclined to include dragons, although they are different from the book, and probably loads of books or anything for that matter.

---  
Title: Shadows  
Chapter: Together  
Rating: T for Teens  
Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own the Zelda series, because if I did I would be sitting in front of my TV, vigorously waving the Wii controls to control Link at my will...-sigh- But, alas, I have to wait for the Gamecube version to come out, which I will still be controlling Link at my will, but it just won't be the same...  
---

POV: Zelda

---

I looked down at Link, smiling widely. His eyes were wide open, and his gaping mouth almost touched the grass. I held out a hand towards him, which he reluctantly took. "Thank the Gods we are here, you wouldn't be able to handle the whole army yourself." I was joking, but by the defiant look in Link's eyes, he seemed to think differently.

"I had help." He pointed towards a lady Sheikah, who was battling with such a might that I'd never seen before. He struggled to his feet, while carefully watching the spearmen lines, and I was starting to wonder why they stood so still.

"Mount your horse." I ordered. Link didn't move. "Mount it." I nodded towards the red speck in the sky - a dragon. Link nodded and ran to Epona, pulling her gently to her legs. She seemed alright, though her right foreleg seemed lame.

"Are we to warn the others?" Link galloped up to me. Epona's dark eyes were set on the speck, and so were our soldiers. I looked behind us, seeing that our army was starting to spot, hardly able to fight with their sudden fear.

"They already know." I responded. "When the dragon lands, just about here, you run through the spearmen, alright?" Link nodded.

We backed up our horses, sparing a few moments to kill some of the opposing force. I kept my gaze on the sky, and soon saw that something - no - somethings were coming from the foggy bunch of rainclouds. They were array of dark colors, mainly red and blue, and as they came closer, soon coming next to the leader, I could see that they too were dragons.

"Zelda..." Link said, staring at the same spot I was. "What do we do?"

"We fight." I answered, sounding braver than I felt.

The dragons were dropping towards the ground faster, though still circling in a deliberate fashion. I narrowed my eyes, they should've been there way before...they must've been looking for someone. Of course! "Link!" I hollered, the noise of the now continuing battle was increasing, the screams were becoming almost deafening. "I'll clear a path for you, you have to get Ganon as soon as possible! He's trying to eliminate you before you can get to him!" It was almost unbelievable that Link would be considered a threat to one such as Ganon...

I spun my horse towards the army, let out a holler and rode forth. The figures were a blur, my steed was leaping over them quickly, he was made for speed and less for battle, and that was exactly what I needed. I could hear Epona behind me, and Link eliminating any of the monsters that I'd missed. I could hear the crying of pain as I dashed my sword into their throats, but it didn't bother me until I realized that some of those cries were those of woman, some of young girls. I felt bile in my throat, but swallowed it down, remembering that these people were my enemies, but to slaughter them without a second thought...

Dust was sticking to the back of my throat, and I paused to cough briefly. As I did so, I noticed the gasps, screams of terror, and mayhem among the once orderly soldiers. I came to an abrupt stop, and Link did the same. The dragon was landing ahead of us, stepping on the spearmen, even if they were its allies. This dragon didn't care, for it was a dragon that only cared for the powers that Ganon offered, and we were its sole target.

Link was already running the other direction, and so I ran in front of the dragon, hooting and waving my arms like a raving lunatic. I froze when it slowly turned its head, its bright red eyes landing lazily on me. A distorted smile pulled back on its lips, and razor teeth stretched from both sides of its expansive jaw.

The stallion I rode upon reared back, his eyes were wide with fear, and his ears were flattened against his skull. I rubbed his neck, soothing him quietly. I looked behind me for a way of escape - swords were clashing together and dust was gathering from the rough quelling. I looked in front of me, where the dragon waited, its movements stilled. I looked to my left and to my right, then at the sky. There were other dragons coming, they would arrive any moment. All of us had to get out of the way, it was Ganon's intent to smash us all, even his own army. So that meant that were more of his own army, and as I came to that conclusion, I looked up at Ganon, and saw specks of creatures behind him. Another fleet waiting for us, and they would either charge when Link got there, or the dragons landed. Either way, the war would flow to how fast Link would get there...and by how fast he was going, I figured we didn't have much time.

"Sheikah General!" I hollered to the Sheikah and she rode to me. "We must ride away, for the dragons..." I pointed to the sky, and I needn't say more.

She nodded, the whips of loose white hair wavering in the air. She pulled out her horn and blew out a long, steady note. The armies stopped, except for Ganon's. A distracted soul was slashed by one of the moblins, and I winced at the disgruntling screech.

"WE RIDE!" The Sheikah General hollered, and we plowed through the spearmen. I turned toward the dragon with the General and a few other stronger Sheikahs and Hylians following.

The mighty creature's sinewy body rippled, its muscles straining to lift its size. Wings on the sides spread out and a clawed foot slowly moved, causing the earth to shake violently. My stallion lost his balance for a second, then regained it under shaky legs.

I pulled out my bow, nocking the arrow like Link had taught me. I remembered his smiling face and his hands on my arms, holding the weapon steady. And as I stared down the length of the wooden arrow, I saw that it was shaking violently and my aim was on the General. I swallowed, pulling it up towards the dragon's head. I closed my eyes, envisioning Link holding me, envisioning his comforting words. I wanted him to be there with me, but I had to be strong, for my people. I took a breath and opened my eyes, shocked to see that the dragon was close to me, its leering gaze meeting mine. It didn't even seem to notice that the others were attacking him with all they had.

The arrow became steady and an invisible line pointed in between the dragon's eyes, and I was about to let it go, but I remembered something my father had told me...the most common weakness in a dragon was its underbelly. I lowered my bow, my limbs going weak in realization. It was no wonder the others were attacking at its underside, and here I was, prepared to let an arrow uselessly bounce off its forehead. And then I understood its mocking smile, the dragon _knew _my stupid mistake, and it had been waiting for it to happen.

The dragon dragged itself closer to me, and I gripped the reigns, rubbing the leather in thought. How could I under it without being scorched? It'd notice me right away, and probably burn me, if it had fire powers. But it didn't...the red eyes...this dragon didn't breath fire. My father told me that dragon's with glowing eyes didn't have such powers, but this was replaced with a superior intellect and strength.

I straightened in the saddle, smiling. I slung the bow over my shoulder and slid the arrow back with the others, then rested my hand on the pearly white sheath of my sword. The eyes adverted their attention to my hand. I slowly pulled the blade from the sheath, avidly admiring the glint of it in the sunlight. It stirred, no longer even bothering to whip the soldiers with its tail. I knew what it was thinking; this sword was an ancient sword, valuable beyond priceless. Dragons loved such things, especially ancient and powerful swords, as well as that they hated these swords, for they were commonly used to slay them.

I kneed the stallion into a walk, while still pulling the shining blade from its sheath. The gold embroidery reflected into the void of the dragon's eyes, and it came closer and closer, its mouth hung open with greed. At this point, I could've touched its snout, but that is certainly something you don't do with that kind of dragon.

It leaned its head down, examining the sword. A thin serpent tongue slithered out its mouth, wrapping around the sheath. I let go of the sword, and the dragon shook it out of the sheath. It admired the sword, licking the steel occasionally and running the tip of its tongue along the complex designs.

I kicked the stallion in the sides, and he broke out into a run. I pulled out my bow and arrow, aiming at the soft under belly of the dragon. There it was, the heart. The anatomy of a dragon is strange; the heart was normally located in the middle of its stomach belongs, while its stomach was where the heart belonged. Scholars could never figure how the lungs could be so separated from its heart, but dragons were magical creatures...

I cleared my mind of those thoughts and pulled back the string, it squealed protest, then I released it with a loud _twang_. Before the arrow was released, it began to glow at the tip, and once it whizzed rapidly through the air, the golden energy engulfed it, and radiated towards the heat if the dragon. Once it impaled the soft skin, there was a burst of light, and a shocked roar from the dragon. The beast descended to the ground, its eyes wide.

I jumped off the stallion, running to my sword and taking it before the dragon fell on it. I groaned; it was covered in the dragon's drool. The shadow of the creature fell over my head, quickly falling over the war-torn ground. I looked up blankly, frozen. Something shot out at me, knocking me just out of the way of the falling corpse.

"The battle's just begun, and you've almost been smashed by a dragon corpse!" I rolled over, staring and glaring and grinning at Link, who was kneeling beside me. I pushed myself half way up and stared at his outstretched hand.

"You're not supposed to be here..." I said, still staring at his hand; it went limp, and so did his silly grin. He brushed back his hair, and I noticed that his hat was off.

He studied me for a moment, then took my hand and dragged me to my feet. He softly said, "We fight this battle together." My eyes widened, "Ganon is _our _enemy. We take him out..._together_."

"Link..." I said and squeezed his gloved hand. I noticed that it was blood stained... "Let's do it, then."

Link's eyes lingered on me for a second, then he whistled for Epona. She came running to his side, and so did my stallion. The boy sure did have a way with animals. We mounted our horses, turning towards Ganon, who was looking at us impassively. I turned towards the General, who was tiredly ridding to us.

"You stay here, and we go after Ganon." I told her. She lowered her eyes, slightly with worry and annoyance. "You know that he's controlling everything, so without him, there's no order for his soldiers."

"I know," She said briskly, while punching a moblin. "I just worry for you two. Both of you are so young and inexperienced; can I trust that you will fulfill your prophecy?"

"I wouldn't be worrying about us," Link said, his voice edgy. "There are more to come."

"I know of this," She answered, turning away. "We have prepared for it, just get try to get Ganon before it can happen."

"Yes, and you must ride with us, and your army, or the dragons will crush you." I ordered. She raised an eyebrow and didn't seem too keen to be taking orders from a princess. I pulled gently on the reigns and rode forth, our army dragging after us. We were becoming tired and overtaken, but at least we could get away from the dragons, for the time being...

---

_...to be continued _

---

I'm resisting the urge to discontinue this altogether...but I'll try to make it to the end, which is coming soon, thank God xD Remember when I promised it'd get better?...Well, it hasn't happened yet, and hopefully people are actually still reading this painful writing style. Ugh. But you should review anyway.


	17. Hiatusagain

**Hiatus.  
  
**As some of you might or not care, this story is officially on **hiatus**. I've been busy with Forever Lullaby, my Kingdom Hearts fanfic, and I've been stuck on the next chapter for Shadows…so, I won't be updating this for quite awhile.

Sorry…


End file.
